


Вечность и еще немного

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotions, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Вечность и еще немного — именно столько Ушиджима готов ждать, пока отношение Ойкавы к нему изменится.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Вечность и еще немного

Летняя жара липла к телу, выступала потом на коже. Неприятно. В общей комнате раздавалось мерное сонное дыхание, изредка кто-то всхрапывал. Ушиджима пытался устроиться поудобнее, ворочался на влажной простыне, но сон не шел. Даже без одеяла было слишком жарко. Сдавшись, он встал, подхватил полотенце и, стараясь никого не разбудить, отправился в душ. Было поздно, все мирно спали по своим комнатам, коридоры пустовали. В душевых горел свет, но Ушиджима подумал, что кто-то просто забыл его выключить. Стоило открыть дверь, ушей достиг шум воды. Должно быть, кому-то еще не спится. Ушиджима никак не рассчитывал увидеть Ойкаву. Ойкаву, который не просто мылся среди ночи, но самозабвенно дрочил, пока по телу стекала вода. Ойкаву, который не остановился, увидев замершего от неожиданности Ушиджиму.

— Нравится? — спросил Ойкава, растянув губы в улыбке. Он не засмущался, не вздрогнул, не попытался отвернуться. Это попытался сделать Ушиджима, но не смог: взгляд против воли скользнул по обнаженной груди, подтянутому прессу и ниже, туда, где Ойкава медленно водил рукой. Ушиджима наблюдал, как появляется головка, как проводит по ней большой палец, как Ойкава обхватывает член крепче, и живот судорожно дергается, втягиваясь. За шумом воды не слышно дыхания, но наверняка, Ойкава тяжело дышал, быть может, даже постанывал — почему-то именно от мысли об этом к лицу Ушиджимы прилила кровь. В душевой стало даже жарче, чем в комнате. Ойкава, будто издеваясь, запрокинул голову, провел пальцами по шее, груди, сжал сосок, скользнул по животу и завел руку за спину, тут же прогнувшись в пояснице. Что он там делал, Ушиджима не знал, и знать не хотел — и так слишком много. Слишком много откровенного Ойкавы, который не стеснялся ни своей наготы, ни того, за чем застал его Ушиджима. И если первое было нормальным — в общих душевых привыкаешь, то второе —за гранью. Но перестать смотреть Ушиджима не мог — тело не слушалось.

— Нравится, — выдохнул Ойкава. Его голос был не похож на тот, которым он обычно — Ушиджима таких интонаций не слышал. Ойкава провел рукой по лбу, откидывая прилипшие волосы, облизнулся. У Ушиджимы жар прилил к паху, опустился возбуждением. Член налился кровью так быстро, что он едва успел прикрыться полотенцем — забыл, что снял всю одежду еще на входе. Ойкава тихо рассмеялся и кивнул на кабинки.

— Там свободно.

Стоило бы пройти дальше, встать под душ и выкрутить вентиль с холодной водой. Стоило хотя бы отвести взгляд, но не получалось. Он смотрел, как между пальцев Ойкавы мелькает головка, ловил ритм, замечал, как тот ускоряется и то, что второй рукой он уперся в стенку, не ускользнуло от пристального взгляда. Стон Ушиджима не расслышал, может, и не было его, но увидел, как между пальцев, сразу же смываемая водой, сочится сперма. Ойкава еще несколько раз двинул рукой, а потом отпустил член и прибавил напор воды. Выдавил на руку шампунь и принялся намыливать волосы, как ни в чем не бывало.

Собственное возбуждение стало болезненным. С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Ушиджима, наконец, смог управлять своим телом: зашел в самую дальнюю от Ойкавы кабинку, включил воду — холодную — нужно остыть. Теперь не только чтобы спастись от жары, но чтобы совладать с реакциями тела. Ушиджима к себе не прикасался. Почему-то дрочить из-за увиденного казалось неправильным. Он повернулся спиной к проходу, хотя и не думал, что Ойкава будет подглядывать.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — раздался насмешливый голос, а потом хлопнула входная дверь. Ушиджима с облегчением выдохнул, оставшись в одиночестве. Под холодной водой возбуждение постепенно отступало.

Заснуть так и не удалось, и теперь уже не жара была тому причиной.

На следующий день Ойкава вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Улыбался — всем, кроме Ушиджимы, разговаривал — со всеми, кроме Ушиджимы, выкладывался на тренировке по полной, то ли хвалил, то ли гонял команду, раздавал указания, недовольно хмурился, окидывал соперников серьезным, внимательным взглядом — ничего нового. Ушиджиме собраться было сложнее. Он смотрел на руки Ойкавы и вспоминал, как тот себя касался. Смотрел на мелькающую между резинкой шорт и футболкой полоску кожи и вспоминал, как тот выглядит без одежды. Подача раз за разом улетала в аут, когда он снова не справился с блоком, его одернул даже тренер.

— Простите, — сказал Ушиджима, виновато опустив взгляд. Нельзя так реагировать, нельзя, чтобы какая-то случайная встреча в душе так выбила из колеи. Ойкава самодовольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за его растерянностью, но тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от Ивайзуми.

— За что, Ива-чан? — протянул Ойкава так громко, что Ушиджима расслышал, и обиженно насупился, потирая ушибленное место.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — сказал Ивайзуми, сложив руки на груди и сердито сведя брови.

— Да ты посмотри, — начал Ойкава громко, но закончил намного тише и глядя только на Ушиджиму: — Он же взгляд от меня отвести не может.

Ушиджима смог. Собрался с силами, их команда в очередной — он уже сбился со счета какой — раз победила Сейджо. Ойкава выглядел расстроенным, как всегда, но то и дело кидал на Ушиджиму лукавый, горящий озорством взгляд. Придавать этому значения он не стал, но, когда все уснули, снова пошел в душевые. Там никого не было.

— Искал меня? — спросил Ойкава на следующий день, обогнав на входе в столовую. Ушиджима ничего не успел ответить — спина Ойкавы скрылась впереди. Он сел за стол рядом с Ивайзуми, закинул руку ему на плечо и в сторону Ушиджимы больше не смотрел. Разве что на тренировке и очередных играх кидал взгляды, но не такие многозначительные. Хотя, что Ушиджима мог знать — он никогда не умел читать по глазам. Ойкаву он в принципе не понимал.

Они разъехались еще через два дня. Ушиджима, загружаясь в автобус, пытался поймать Ойкаву хотя бы взглядом — сам не осознавал зачем, — но увидел только спину: он шел с Ивайзуми, закинув руку ему на плечо, а тот пихал его локтем, стараясь оттолкнуть, но выглядело все это несерьезно — такая близость была для них привычна. Завидовать Ивайзуми привычно не было.

— Чего застыл, Вакатоши-кун? — в бок прилетел тычок от Тендо. Ушиджима перевел на него взгляд.

— Ничего. — Он поднялся в автобус, занял место у окна в самом конце, сложил на груди руки и приготовился вздремнуть.

— А они стали сильнее, — сказал Тендо и плюхнулся на место рядом. Поспать не удастся.

— Кто? — Ушиджима взглядом проводил автобус Ойкавы.

— Сейджо.

Ушиджима пожал плечами.

— Мы их раздавим.

Он выполнил свое обещание на первой же игре. Хотя, это было сложнее, чем ожидалось. Он думал, что они вырвут победу в первых двух сетах и не придется волноваться об исходе, но Ойкава — не вся команда, а именно он, — смог выстоять, выгрызть победу во втором. В третьем Шираторизава раздавила их с особым цинизмом: большая часть ударов разбивалась о блок, Ивайзуми, на которого Ойкава всегда полагался, тоже никак не мог пробить защиту. Ушиджима достиг какого-то нового уровня сосредоточенности: он кожей чувствовал, куда полетит мяч, знал все ходы Ойкавы, просчитывал его наперед. Ойкава бесился, сжимал руки в кулаки, смотрел с такой ненавистью, что она обжигала. Ушиджиму это не трогало: он должен победить, его команда должна победить. Когда он сжал руку Ойкавы после финального свистка, тот с силой сдавил пальцы, будто пытался причинить боль. Больно не было. Ушиджима не почувствовал ничего, кроме крепости пожатия. Ойкава отошел, следующим руку Ушиджиме пожал Ивайзуми — он смотрел куда угодно, только не ему в лицо. Ушиджиме он тоже был неинтересен: его внимание привлекали взгляды, которые кидал на него Ойкава, продвигаясь по цепочке игроков Шираторизавы, пожимая каждому руку — намного быстрее, чем Ушиджиме.

Все разошлись, когда с церемониями было покончено. Ушиджима подхватил с лавки бутылку с водой и, пока жадно пил, смотрел на табло. На нем все еще горел счет третьего сета: двадцать пять — девятнадцать. Ойкава должно быть очень зол. Желание найти его вспыхнуло неожиданно, но окрепло до такой степени, что сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни желания. Ушиджима наскоро помылся, едва вытер волосы полотенцем и, одевшись и попрощавшись с командой, двинулся в сторону раздевалки Аобы Джосай. Он стоял за углом и наблюдал, как оттуда один за другим выходят игроки. Ойкавы среди них не было. Даже Ивайзуми уже вышел, но в одиночестве. Дверь за ним закрылась. Ушиджима подождал еще немного, а потом, тихо отворив дверь, заглянул в раздевалку. Ойкава сидел на лавке в гордом одиночестве, волосы мокрые после душа, вода стекала по шее, пропитывая ворот футболки. Лицо закрыто ладонями, локти уперты в колени. Он встрепенулся, когда услышал скрип двери. Грусть, обида поражения моментально сменились на его лице злостью.

— Что тебе тут надо? — он встал и отвернулся, смахивая с лица слезы. Ответить Ушиджима не мог. Он сам не знал, почему ему хотелось увидеть Ойкаву, почему он не чувствовал радости от победы. Вообще никакого удовлетворения не чувствовал. Будто сделал то, что от него требовалось, но не то, что сам хотел бы сделать.

— Позлорадствовать пришел? — Ойкава развернулся, сложив руки на груди. В прищуренных глазах плескалась неприкрытая ненависть. Он не смотрел так ни на кого, только на Ушиджиму. — Пришел рассказать, какой я слабый?

— Ты…

— Не смей, — тут же перебил Ойкава. — Не смей говорить, что я должен был пойти в твою школу, — он сжал зубы так, что Ушиджиме показалось, он услышал их скрип.

— Ты не слабый, — продолжил Ушиджима. — А твоя команда — да.

— Сволочь, — прошипел Ойкава, мгновенно оказываясь рядом. Удар, прилетевший в лицо, был не очень сильным. Быть может, Ойкава бил не в полную силу. Быть может, просто сил не было. Кожу обожгло, но совсем немного. Ушиджима потер щеку, не отводя от Ойкавы пристального взгляда.

— Я тебя еще раздавлю, — прошипел тот. — Мы еще встретимся, и клянусь, я буду радоваться твоему проигрышу, — он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, прожигая Ушиджиму взглядом.

Дверь неожиданно открылась снова.

— А ты что тут забыл? — раздался голос Ивайзуми. Он обошел Ушиджиму, перевел взгляд с него на Ойкаву и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Пришел сказать, как хорошо мы играли, — Ойкава сразу просветлел. — Идем, — он подхватил сумку и забросил Ивайзуми руку на плечо, утягивая его к выходу.

— Не висни на мне, — проворчал Ивайзуми.

— Ну Ива-чан… — последнее, что услышал Ушиджима, оставшись в раздевалке в одиночестве.

Он вспоминал об Ойкаве часто, слишком часто для еще одного человека, который просто встретился ему на жизненном пути. Слишком часто для простого соперника, против которого было интересно играть. Он все еще был уверен, что только в его школе Ойкава смог бы раскрыть талант полностью, смог бы подняться на вершину. Он пересматривал игры Сейджо с другими командами, раз за разом отмечая, как действует Ойкава, как видит всех игроков, как чувствует игру. Он тянул команду, помогал раскрыться каждому, вот только до него не дотягивались. Выше головы не прыгнешь, Ойкава не мог из довольно посредственных игроков сделать асов. Когда Ушиджима смотрел на Ивайзуми, он думал не о волейболе. Он думал о том, как Ойкава закидывает ему руку на плечо, как прижимается боком, как улыбается ему, как разговаривает. Думал о том, сколько времени они проводят вместе. Наверняка, знают все тайны друг друга. Ивайзуми, в отличие от Ушиджимы, Ойкаву понимает. Сможет ли когда-нибудь Ойкава посмотреть на него, Ушиджиму, таким взглядом? Хотя бы с меньшей злобой — и этого будет вполне достаточно.

Он перемотал на середину третьего — последнего — сета и снова смотрел на Ойкаву, но думал совсем не об игре. Ушиджима невольно вспоминал ту ночь в душе. Полный вызова и ехидства взгляд, пальцы, сжатые на члене, бесстыдные движения. Сет закончился. Ушиджима снова перемотал. Ловил жадным взглядом, как на мгновение задирается футболка, обнажая живот, как напрягаются ноги на разбеге, как с глухим ударом рука отбивает мяч. Запись закончилась, Ушиджима снова нажал на перемотку. Снова третий сет, снова Ойкава. Отдает пасы, управляет командой. Ушиджима перемотал еще назад. Камера поймала перерыв. Ойкава, рассказывая что-то игрокам, шел к скамье. Полотенцем протер вспотевшее лицо, подхватил бутылку, припал к ней губами. Ушиджима нажал на «стоп», приблизил лицо. Снова запустил видео — картинка сменилась началом третьего сета. Ойкава касался пальцами мяча, отправляя его точно туда, где ожидали нападающие. Ушиджима не смотрел игру, он смотрел на Ойкаву. И вспоминал, вспоминал ту ночь в летнем лагере. Терпеть стало невозможно. Он откинулся поудобнее на кровати, поставил салфетки с тумбочки поближе и, разведя ноги, запустил руку себе под белье, обхватив член пальцами. Третий сет закончился, Ушиджима снова нажал на перемотку.

Утром он чувствовал себя разбитым и невыспавшимся. Хмурые, низкие тучи не добавляли радости этому дню. Но даже дождь не заставил бы пропустить пробежку. Ушиджима просто бежал, куда глаза глядят, выбросив все мысли из головы. Ноги привели его к Ойкаве.

— Ты меня преследуешь? — спросил он прищурившись.

— Нет, — искренне ответил Ушиджима.

Они столкнулись в дверях магазина, куда Ушиджима зашел за бутылкой воды. Он сам не понял, как оказался в этом районе, не заметил, как отклонился от привычного маршрута. 

— Ну тогда свали, — скривился Ойкава, отмахиваясь от него, как от назойливой мухи. Он сразу развернулся и ушел, не оглядываясь. Ушиджима смотрел ему вслед. Смотрел, как довольно тесные джинсы обтягивают задницу, как на лопатках натягивается футболка, когда Ойкава переводит обе руки вперед, как ветер ерошит волосы. Смотреть на Ойкаву в жизни совсем не то же самое, что смотреть на видео. Ушиджима думал об этом раз за разом воскрешая его образ в голове, когда слишком долго принимал душ после пробежки.

С тех пор он бегал только этим маршрутом, но Ойкаву больше не встречал.

В следующий раз они встретились после игры Сейджо с Карасуно. Ушиджима сидел на трибуне и жадно ловил каждое движение, каждый пас Ойкавы — на остальных он почти не смотрел. Видел, что они не справляются — снова. Не справиться с Шираторизавой — одно, не справиться с какими-то выскочками из Карасуно — совсем другое. Ушиджима почти злился, будто не школа, которую он уже обыгрывал, пропускала очки, а его собственная команда. Он сжимал пальцы в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, каждый раз, как Карасуно забивали.

Ойкава выкладывался на полную. Ушиджима всегда восхищался его стойкостью, его желанием победить и верой в собственные силы и команду. Он не терял голову, когда что-то шло не так. Он ободряюще улыбался игрокам, когда счет был не в их пользу. Он поддерживал.

Он проиграл. Ушиджима разочарованно выдохнул, закусил губу и сжал еще сильнее руки, пока смотрел на празднующих Карасуно, смотрел на растерянного и пораженного Ойкаву.

С Ойкавой они встретились в холле. Его взгляд моментально наполнился злобой, но он ничего не сказал и просто прошел мимо.

Ушиджима не сдержался.

— Ты можешь раскрыть свой потенциал только в одном месте, а из-за бесполезной гордости не захотел туда идти, — сказал он, глядя Ойкаве в спину.

— Хочешь сказать, мне надо было пойти в Шираторизаву, а не в Аоба Джосай? — в голосе Ойкавы сквозило неприкрытое раздражение.

— Моя команда сильнейшая здесь.

— Ты как всегда смешно самоуверен, — Ойкава развернулся к нему, такой концентрированной ненависти во взгляде Ушиджима еще не видел. Ойкава сразу изменился, ощущение, будто Ушиджима и не видел его настоящего раньше. На самом деле, он надеялся, что это не настоящий Ойкава. Его улыбка ему нравилась намного больше. — Если будешь зацикливаться только на мне, тебя могут ударить оттуда, откуда ты совсем не ждешь. Стая воронов может убить даже большого белого орла

Ушиджима смотрел в спину уходящему Ойкаве и думал, что, когда встретится с Карасуно в официальной игре, растопчет их, уничтожит и бросит эту победу к ногам Ойкавы. Тот не оценит, конечно — Ушиджима тоже не оценил бы — но хоть какое-то удовлетворение.

Карасуно оказались не так слабы. Выполнить данное себе обещание не вышло. Все уже ушли, а Ушиджима сидел на лавке в раздевалке и пытался осознать. Он, уверенный в превосходстве собственной команды, проиграл. Он закрыл глаза ладонями и надавил на глазницы.

— Приятно видеть тебя таким, — раздался голос. Ушиджима поднял взгляд — у входа, привалившись к косяку, стоял Ойкава. На носу очки, губы растянуты в довольной улыбке, руки скрещены на груди.

— Пришел позлорадствовать? — Ушиджима поднялся, одернул олимпийку и подхватил сумку — давно пора было уходить.

— О да, — Ойкава тихо рассмеялся. — Твоя «самая сильная команда» очень круто облажалась, — ему без сомнения нравилось говорить все это. — Мой кохай отомстил за меня.

А должно было быть иначе — но вслух такое не сказать.

— Это все? — спросил Ушиджима, подходя ближе. Но Ойкава с места не двинулся.

— Нет, хочу еще немного насладиться, — Ойкава осознанно или нет облизнулся, всматриваясь в лицо Ушиджимы, будто стараясь найти, запомнить малейшие проявления слабости, выражение разочарования, бессилия. Не показывать эмоции рядом с ним было сложно, но не из-за поражения — из-за него самого. Ушиджима запоминал тоже. Запоминал выражение довольного торжества во взгляде — можно подумать, это Сейджо обыграли Шираторизаву, а не Карасуно, — запоминал губы, растянутые в улыбке, совсем легкий румянец на щеках, уложенные волосы и легкий запах парфюма — этот образ он будет воскрешать в памяти, когда перед сном пойдет в душ. А сейчас надо бы уйти, пока непрошенные желания не вырвались наружу.

— Насладился? — Ушиджима прервал тишину.

— О да, — голос Ойкавы звучал намного тише и спокойнее, язвительное торжество, с которым начался этот диалог, ушло.

— Молодец, — Ушиджима не удержался и мимолетно коснулся его волос, убрал руку еще до того, как Ойкава ударил ее своей.

— Ты что творишь? — он зло прищурился.

— Тоже решил насладиться.

Ушиджима обошел его и вышел, нос к носу столкнувшись с Ивайзуми — где один, там и второй — ничего удивительного.

— Он там, — он кивнул на раздевалку и развернулся, уходя.

— Вы хорошо играли, — сказал Ивайзуми в спину.

Хорошо, но недостаточно. В последнее время Ушиджиме многого было недостаточно. Недостаточно просто смотреть на записи с Ойкавой, недостаточно просто думать о нем. Даже то что, он пришел в раздевалку — пусть и с целью поиздеваться — для Ушиджимы было подарком. Он хотел Ойкаву рядом. Он хотел, чтобы тот пошел в Шираторизаву не только потому, что действительно был очень сильным связующим, но потому, что так они стали бы намного ближе. Окончательно осознал это Ушиджима только сейчас, когда быстрым и уверенным шагом шел к выходу, сжав кулак, сохраняя ощущение от прикосновения. Интересно, как это, запустить всю руку ему в волосы, растрепать, сжать пальцы у самых корней. Как отреагирует Ойкава? Возмутится, ударит, отбросит руку и поправит прическу? Или откинет голову, откроет шею, прикрыв глаза? А может, тихо выдохнет или даже застонет? У Ушиджимы целый вечер дома без родителей, чтобы прокрутить в голове все варианты.

Ушиджима бегал мимо того магазина, где встретил Ойкаву, то и дело случайно оказывался у Аоба Джосай и, стоя в тени неподалеку, наблюдал за воротами, но Ойкаву не видел. Игр у них больше не было, тренировочных матчей друг против друга, как и совместных лагерей — тоже. Ушиджима совсем не случайно нашел его твиттер и инстаграм, оттуда узнавал моменты жизни Ойкавы. Ойкава в соцсетях — милый, веселый и бесконечно добрый, — Ушиджима в реальности его таким не знал. Тот делился новыми кафешками, прогулками, поездками в соседние города, селфи на фоне достопримечательностей, ставил кучу улыбающихся смайликов и охотно общался в комментариях. Ушиджима впитывал все это внимательно и жадно, запоминал, подолгу смотрел на фотографии — Ойкава на них неизменно улыбался. Чувствовал, что это уже ненормально.

Он решился написать в начале весны, когда просто наблюдать со стороны и надеяться на случайную встречу стало невозможно. Простое: «Давай встретимся» осталось без ответа. Уже позже Ушиджима сообразил, что по пустому аккаунту — ни фото, ни нормального ника, — его не узнать и добавил: «Это Ушиджима». Ответ пришел моментально. Он смахнул «нет» из уведомлений и написал: «Почему?»

«С чего мне вообще с тобой встречаться?»

Ушиджима на это ответить не мог. Потому что ему хотелось? Потому что ему нравился Ойкава? Потому что он думал, что если они пообщаются, то в их отношениях что-то изменится, хотя бы вектор с ненависти сместится на что-то более-менее нормальное. Он сам не был в этом уверен. Он много раз думал, что мог сделать, чтобы все изменить, чтобы Ойкава перестал воспринимать его в штыки, но в голову ничего не приходило. Ушиджима все отдал бы за подсказку, инструкцию «как сблизиться с Ойкавой Тоору и не получить в глаз, если ты бесишь его с первого дня знакомства».

«Вот видишь, незачем» — прилетело еще одно сообщение, пока Ушиджима пытался придумать, что написать.

«Просто поговорим», — набрал он быстро и отправил прежде, чем решил, о чем.

«О том, что мне стоило делать, а что нет?» — ответ снова пришел через секунды.

«Нет», — лаконично ответил Ушиджима. Добавить ему было нечего. Ойкаве тоже.

Ушиджима попробовал позвать еще раз через неделю, и снова — еще через две. Но неизменно натыкался на «нет». Иногда ответ приходил моментально, иногда — через несколько часов, а то и через сутки. Тогда Ушиджима даже допускал мысль, что, может, в этот раз в сообщении будет что-то другое.

Они так и не встретились до окончания школы. Ушиджима принимал поздравления, вежливо кивал в ответ, не очень охотно рассказывал о планах: да, он будет дальше играть, да, очень здорово, что он попал в резерв, да, он всем покажет и всегда будет выкладываться на полную. Да, он добьется успеха. Конечно, он станет лучше.

Расставаться с Шираторизавой было грустно. Но самым печальным было осознание, что теперь они с Ойкавой станут еще дальше друг от друга. Он не знал точно, но слышал, что тот собирается уехать. Теперь уже не выйдешь на пробежку с надеждой случайно столкнуться.

Он еще раз — в последний, такое обещание он себе дал — пришел к воротам Аоба Джосай, сбежав с собственного выпускного. Попал как раз в тот момент, когда оттуда выходили выпускники. Ойкава был среди них. Не увидеть его было невозможно не только из-за высокого роста, но из-за яркой улыбки и громкого счастливого смеха. В груди все сжалось. Ушиджима успел подумать, что ему лучше уйти, но не успел этого сделать — Ойкава заметил непрошеного гостя. Улыбка стекла с его лица, он недобро прищурился и решительным шагом направился прямо к нему. Против воли Ушиджима отметил, что второй пуговицы на его генкане не было. Странно, что остались другие.

— Что тебе тут надо? — Ойкава остановился в двух шагах и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что встрече он не рад. Ушиджиму это не трогало — привык.

— Пришел поздравить с выпуском, — нашелся он. Он терялся между желанием смотреть на Ойкаву и отвести взгляд. Хотелось смотреть, потому что вот он, живой и теплый, протяни руку, сделай шаг вперед и можно коснуться. Но он не улыбался, как на фото, его взгляд не светился довольством и счастьем, а Ушиджима уже привык к такому его образу. Реальность слишком отличалась от того, что хотелось бы увидеть. Ему не нравилось.

— Ну, поздравил? Свали, — Ойкава помахал рукой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Что я тебе сделал?

— В смысле? — Ойкава удивленно вздернул брови. Стоило бы заткнуться, но остановиться не вышло. Ушиджима оглядел школьный двор за спиной Ойкавы, но Ивайзуми видно не было. Когда он появится, Ойкава сразу же уйдет. Закинет снова руку ему на шею и утянет за собой. А потом разные города и страны и переписки, которые игнорировать намного проще, чем молчать, глядя в глаза.

— За что ты меня ненавидишь?

Брови Ойкавы поползли еще выше, он чуть приоткрыл рот и тут же рассмеялся. Смех оборвался так же резко, как начался, на лицо снова наползла тень злости.

— Ты… — начал он, вкладывая в голос весь яд, на который был способен, — постоянно указывал мне, что моя команда слаба, что я сделал неверный выбор, что мне нужно было пойти в, мать его, Шираторизаву, гори она синим пламенем, а я должен хорошо к тебе относиться?

— Но ты бы лучше раскрыл свой талант, свою силу…

— Просто заткнись и перестань мне надоедать, — Ойкава обернулся, но, не найдя Ивайзуми, вперил взгляд в Ушиджиму. — Я раскрылся в Сейджо.

— Ты ни разу не был на национальных.

Ушиджима вовремя заметил, как Ойкава замахнулся. Рефлекторно отступил на шаг, уходя из-под удара. Он думал, что и раньше Ойкава смотрел на него со всей возможной ненавистью. Как же он ошибался. Ойкава сжимал и разжимал кулаки, его плечи подрагивали от бешенства, и Ушиджима думал, что он попытается врезать ему еще раз.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — спросил подошедший Ивайзуми, переводя непонимающий взгляд с Ушиджимы на взбешенного Ойкаву и обратно.

— Поздравить с выпуском зашел, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Да, и уже уходит, — Ойкава расслабился. Он всегда менялся, стоило отвернутся от Ушиджимы.

— И я тебя поздравляю, — улыбнулся Ивайзуми. Хотел добавить что-то еще, но Ойкава как обычно закинул руку ему на шею и потянул вниз по улице.

Ушиджима смотрел им вслед. Непонятное чувство сдавило грудь. Он поежился — день выдался прохладным, через тучи лишь изредка пробивались солнечные лучи. Когда Ойкава ушел, стало как-то темнее.

У ворот Аобы Джосай Ушиджима простоял до тех пор, пока поток выпускников не иссяк. Он смотрел на школу и думал, что больше нет смысла сюда возвращаться. Школьные годы остались позади. Впереди ждет совсем иная, новая жизнь. Все будет иначе.

Вот только с Ойкавой так прощаться не хотелось Он действительно собирался просто увидеть его еще раз, поздравить, но в итоге все испортил. Он потер лоб пальцами, кинул еще один взгляд на опустевшее здание школы, и побрел домой.

«Прости», — написал он Ойкаве вечером.

«Иди к черту», — пришло в ответ спустя несколько часов.

Через несколько недель Ойкава уехал. Узнал об этом Ушиджима из его твиттера и инстаграма — сообщения Ойкава игнорировал. Писать ему стало какой-то привычкой, навязчивой идеей. Ушиджима несколько раз предлагал встретиться, хотя бы просто поговорить, но даже «нет» в ответ не получил. Извинился снова — опять без реакции. Потом пейзажи на фото сменились с Японских на такие, которые Ушиджима не видел раньше, и понял, что все, Ойкава теперь намного дальше. Будто когда-то он был близок.

Ушиджима просматривал инстаграм, листая фото до самых старых, а потом снова наверх, к последним. Будто бы так он мог проследить его жизнь, мог создать какую-то иллюзию присутствия. Он гадал, когда они встретятся вновь? Встретятся ли вообще?

Жизнь закрутилась водоворотом новых людей, знакомств, тренировок, игр. Ушиджиме все чаще было просто некогда проверять соцсети, смотреть подолгу, как раньше, на фото, изучая каждую черту лица. Помутнение проходило, перекрывалось новой — взрослой — жизнью. Нет-нет, но порой он пробегал мимо того магазина, или оказывался у ворот Аобы Джосай, но даже голову не поворачивал — ноги вели его сами, разум был далеко. В голове — подготовка к важным играм, команда, с которой надо сыграться, надежды, которые на него возлагали — в первую очередь, он сам. Со всем этим Ойкава Тоору отошел на второй план, но как бы Ушиджиме того не хотелось, не ушел совсем. Порой он натыкался на статьи, заметки на спортивных сайтах. Ойкава на фото всегда улыбался. Ойкава перестал появляться на фото с Ивайзуми — неудивительно, тот вроде как остался в Японии, — стал появляться с новыми сокомандниками, порой — с девушками. И выглядел таким счастливым, каким Ушиджима его в жизни так и не увидел.

Иногда, когда свободного времени выдавалось слишком много, он снова пересматривал его игры — записи, сохранившиеся со школы, записи, которые теперь появлялись в интернете. Ойкава, казалось, немного повзрослел, стал еще сосредоточеннее на площадке, еще лучше. Ушиджима хотел бы придраться — к нему, к его команде, вдруг, она слишком слаба и не достойна такого связующего, — но не мог.

А самой любимой частью было, когда звучал финальный свисток и Ойкава радовался победе. Ушиджима так много раз пересматривал эти моменты, казалось, они уже выжжены на внутренней стороне век — закрой глаза и снова увидишь. Ойкава был счастлив. Ушиджима был счастлив за него.

Очередную игру Ойкавы удалось поймать в прямом эфире. Ушиджима сидел вплотную к ноутбуку, на голове — наушники, руки сжаты в кулаки от напряжения. Ловил жадно каждое движение. Каждый пас. Вздрогнул, когда Ойкава неудачно упал и ушел с площадки, но совсем ненадолго: вернулся, уверенно шагая, на ноге — больше тейпа. Улыбнулся ободряюще. Они раздавили соперников, и глазом не моргнув. Ушиджиме невыносимо захотелось увидеть его на площадке. Если не по одну сторону сетки, так по разные. Правда, в этом случае радости по завершению игры на лице Ойкавы не будет — Ушиджима его раздавит.

А пока можно насладиться его счастьем, можно не думать, зачем руки опять хватаются за телефон, зачем находят профиль Ойкавы, зачем отправляют еще одно сообщение в копилку неотвеченных, непрочитанных слов.

«Я видел игру, ты молодец. У вас отличная команда», — улетело на другой конец света.

Ответ пришел неожиданно быстро.

«Что, серьезно?»

«Да», — написал Ушиджима, отложил телефон и выключил ноутбук.

Звонок раздался примерно через час. Он смотрел на цифры незнакомого номера, борясь с желанием сбросить, и ответил.

Голос Ойкавы выбил землю из-под ног.

— Повтори, — даже через трубку Ушиджиму окатило его радостью.

— Что?

— Скажи вслух то, что ты написал. Хочу услышать это от тебя, Ушивака-чан, — весело сказал Ойкава. С его стороны слышались голоса и шум, он говорил прерывисто, отвлекаясь на кого-то. Ушиджиме стало очень интересно, где он? Празднует? Но у них скоро следующая игра. Все еще в раздевалке? Может, они решили сразу обсудить матч, разобрать ошибки, и он не удержался до дома и позвонил, как только закончили? А может, он только вышел из душа, стоит и вытирает волосы полотенцем, пока команда собирается и расходится по домам.

— Ты молодец, Ойкава, — охотно повторил Ушиджима и почувствовал, что не врет — врать он никогда не умел. — У вас отличная команда.

Ойкава рассмеялся. Ушиджима прикрыл глаза, представляя, что он рядом. Разговаривает не через тысячи километров, а сидит в этой комнате. Получилось просто отлично.

— Мы бы тебя обыграли.

— Нет, — Ушиджима усмехнулся. — Я бы раздавил твою команду.

Ойкава не разозлился, только еще громче рассмеялся. Ушиджима не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Это твоя гордыня тебя погубит, — Ойкава замолчал ненадолго, а потом сказал намного спокойнее: — Надеюсь сыграть против тебя.

— Я тоже, — искренне ответил Ушиджима, — надеюсь сыграть против тебя однажды.

Ойкава замолчал. Заканчивать разговор так быстро не хотелось, но как его продлить, Ушиджима не знал.

— Спасибо, Ушивака, — сказал Ойкава.

— Что ты сейчас делаешь? — Ушиджима решил попытаться, почувствовав, что Ойкава сейчас положит трубку.

— Ммм? — протянул Ойкава. — Разобрали игру, собираюсь пойти домой.

Ушиджима лихорадочно придумывал следующий вопрос, когда в трубке раздалось:

— Ой, мне звонят, пока, — и голос Ойкавы сменился тишиной.

Он на пробу написал еще раз спустя несколько дней — Ойкава ответил. Ушиджиме не очень удавались длинные переписки и интересные разговоры — как только начатая тема подходила к концу, он обычно не знал, о чем говорить дальше. У Ойкавы с этим проблем не было: он с легкостью находил новые и новые темы для обсуждения. Все они крутились вокруг волейбола: соревнования, команды, игры, игроки — Ойкава говорил обо всем, он намного внимательнее следил за последними новостями в мировом волейболе и охотно ими делился. И пусть на самом деле они переписывались на так уж и много, Ушиджиме казалось, что каждый его день теперь наполнен этими переписками. Ойкава больше не звонил. Ушиджима по-прежнему смотрел все его матчи и писал об этом, иногда излишне прямолинейно указывая на ошибки. Он на расстоянии чувствовал, как Ойкава закипает с пол-оборота, но тот теперь не реагировал настолько резко и несдержанно, как в школе. Быть может, просто через слова на экране не было заметно. Ойкава тоже завел привычку рассказывать, что не так в своих играх делает Ушиджима, посмеивался над ошибками его связующего и сокомандников. Ушиджима думал только об одном: Ойкава смотрит. Он действительно смотрит его игры, быть может, радуется проигрышам, но ведь главное — смотрит. С этой мыслью он выходил на площадку, с этой мыслью он вколачивал мяч в покрытие по другую сторону сетки, об этом же думал, когда сидел на лавке и вытирал вспотевшее лицо полотенцем, невольно ища камеру взглядом.

«Ваш связующий отстой», — светилось в уведомлениях, когда Ушиджима достал телефон из сумки. Раздевалка постепенно пустела: он сходил в душ последним, а когда вернулся — многие уже ушли.

«Мы выиграли», — написал он в ответ.

«Это не его заслуга».

Ушиджима едва заметно улыбнулся: судя по времени сообщений, Ойкава смотрел в прямом эфире.

«Я лучше», — прилетело от Ойкавы.

«Конечно, ты лучше», — сказать это было очень легко. У Ушиджимы еще адреналин гулял в крови после напряженной игры — победа далась нелегко, — эйфория растекалась по всему телу, мышцы от усталости приятно гудели. Он и не такое мог написать под влиянием момента.

«Кто ты, верни телефон Ушиваке».

Ушиджима отложил телефон — надо было собраться и поехать домой, а когда снова взглянул в уведомления, там было:

«С таким связующим я вас раздавлю».

«Это мы еще посмотрим», — моментально ответил Ушиджима, уже спускаясь в метро. И добавил: «Я передам нашему связующему от тебя привет».

«Передай, что я с наслаждением буду наблюдать, как если не я, так другая команда вас разнесет».

Ушиджима мысленно усмехнулся. Он не сомневался, что несмотря на их довольно приятное общение в последнее время, Ойкава не упустит шанса посмеяться над его поражением. Такого удовольствия он доставлять не собирался.

Но он феерично проиграл. Это поражение он считал своим личным, не команды. Все вокруг были опытнее, выносливее, лучше видели игру. Он сидел в раздевалке, не в силах совладать с накрывшим его разочарованием. Здесь не было сокомандников, с которыми он прошел длинный путь и которые поддержат, разделят с тобой горечь поражения. Не было и друзей, которые могли бы попытаться утешить. Ушиджима кусал губы, слизывал с них горечь и старался успокоиться. Сделать выводы и идти дальше. У него еще будут шансы показать все, на что он способен, а он способен на большее, просто не стоило ничего менять в своей игре. Когда дверь с тихим скрипом открылась, он даже не поднял голову. Ему было все равно, кто зашел, просто понадеялся, что кто бы это ни был, он уйдет — не хотелось никого видеть. Ничего не происходило. Он все-таки посмотрел в сторону двери и не поверил своим глазам. Ойкава с потемневшей под южным солнцем кожей, но с неизменно уложенными волосами, светящимся взглядом и улыбкой на лице стоял, скрестив руки на груди и наклонив голову на бок.

— Кто тебя пропустил? — спросил Ушиджима.

Ойкава хмыкнул и поправил волосы.

— Будто кто-то мог меня не пустить.

— Что тебе тут нужно? — Ушиджима уставился на свои сцепленные в замок руки, игнорируя подскочившее к горлу сердце. Ему не верилось, что Ойкава действительно здесь. Он так сильно хотел его увидеть и так же сильно хотел, чтобы сейчас он исчез.

— Прилетел посмотреть игру, — голос Ойкавы совсем не изменился со школы, разве что злобы такой сильной в нем больше нет.

— Пришел позлорадствовать? — Ушиджима не удержался и закрыл глаза ладонями. Ойкава не ответил. Он подошел так неслышно, что Ушиджима невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав руку на плече. Ойкава стоял настолько близко, что чувствовался запах его парфюма. Он погладил Ушиджиму по влажным после душа волосам, по плечам, притянул к себе. Ушиджима уткнулся носом ему в живот и замер. Теперь еще сильнее не верилось в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. Ойкава должен был издеваться над ним, наслаждаться его проигрышем в такой важной игре, а он только держал руки на плечах и ничего не делал и не говорил. Ушиджима отстранился первым. Взял себя в руки, встал, подхватывая сумку и посмотрел Ойкаве в глаза.

— Доволен?

— Не-а, — протянул Ойкава, наморщив нос. — Я хотел бы увидеть тебя таким еще в школе.

— Извини, что не доставил тебе такого удовольствия, — находиться рядом с ним было сложно, и вовсе не в поражении дело. Ушиджима отвернулся и направился к двери. Но Ойкава поймал его за локоть.

— Я давно мечтал увидеть, как ты проиграешь, — начал он. Ушиджиме очень хотелось заткнуть уши и уйти. Но от места, к которому Ойкава прикасался, по телу расходилось тепло. Даже сейчас он наслаждался этими ощущениями.

— Но сегодня, — продолжил Ойкава, не отпуская локоть. — Я хотел, чтобы вы выиграли, — закончил он серьезно. — Все-таки ты за мою родину играл, — он с улыбкой смотрел Ушиджиме прямо в глаза.

Стоять вот так близко было невыносимо. Повинуясь минутному порыву, Ушиджима накрыл его шею ладонью, успел заметить мелькнувшее в глазах удивление, наклонился и приблизился. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем: они просто замерли, прижавшись губами к губам, никто не шевелился, кажется, даже не дышал. Удар прилетел в лицо — Ойкава его уже так бил. Кажется, это входило у него в привычку. Только в этот раз Ушиджима не увернулся. В этот раз удар был намного сильнее. Скулу обожгло, боль расползлась по челюсти и отозвалась эхом в ухе и затылке. Ушиджима подумал, что, если не приложить лед, будет синяк. Ему было все равно. Он заслужил.

— Ты, блядь, что творишь? — на лице Ойкавы проступила уже забытая искренняя злоба. — Совсем охренел?! — он вытирал губы тыльной стороной ладони, не переставая прожигать взглядом.

— Извини, — только и сказал Ушиджима, выходя из раздевалки.

Статья с заголовком «Поражение Японии с минимальным разрывом. „Главное оружие из свежего набора‟ не смог показать ничего особенного» вышла на следующий день. Ойкава, наверняка, ее себе сохранит. Он ничего не писал. Пусть совсем немного времени прошло, Ушиджима думал, что они больше никогда не начнут общаться снова. Сам он писать тоже не собирался. Поддаваться эмоциям было одной большой ошибкой.

Звонок Тендо немного развеселил и поддержал. Ему есть еще к чему стремиться, все это — только начало пути и нового отрезка жизни. Нужно стараться, тренироваться и сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы добиться успеха. Показать всем, что он не «так себе спортсмен». И выкинуть Ойкаву из головы.

Последнее сделать было труднее всего. Он все-таки написал пару сообщений и ожидаемо не дождался на них ответа. Перестал проверять соцсети Ойкавы и даже старался избегать новостей о нем. Игры тоже бросил смотреть.

Тогда Ойкава стал приходить во сне. Там он улыбался, подходил близко-близко, тянулся губами к губам, прикасался так, как в жизни никогда не прикоснется. Ушиджима неизменно просыпался в поту, со сбитым дыханием, крепко стоящим членом и стойким ощущением, что сходит с ума. Выбить Ойкаву из головы помогал только волейбол: на тренировках он не думал ни о чем, пробежки тоже помогали. Оказалось, чтобы спать без снов, достаточно вымотаться до предела.

Отношений заводить он не пытался: времени не было. Разве что случались какие-то интрижки на вечеринках, куда его очень редко умудрялись затащить сокомандники. Ушиджима исправно стоял или сидел где-то в углу, потягивая сок и распугивая всех угрюмым лицом. А если и находилась та, что не боялась, то на следующий день он даже не мог вспомнить ее имени.

А потом в его жизнь вернулся Ивайзуми.

— Нет, серьезно… — тот выглядел пораженным. — Это вообще возможно?

Ушиджима тоже не понимал. Он пытался выкинуть Ойкаву и все, что с ним связано, из головы, и вот на другом конце света встретил его лучшего друга. Злобная насмешка судьбы не иначе.

— Это довольно удивительно, — сказал Ушиджима, держа эмоции под контролем. Он приехал в Америку повидаться с отцом. Ивайзуми, как оказалось, тоже приехал поговорить с его отцом.

Без разговоров об Ойкаве тоже не обошлось.

— Ойкава сейчас в Аргентине, — сказал Ивайзуми. Они сидели на улице со стаканчиками из ближайшей кофейни.

— Слышал об этом, — ровно ответил Ушиджима. Последнее фото, что он видел в его профиле, было сделано на пляже с какой-то девушкой. Стало интересно, скучает ли Ивайзуми по Ойкаве так, как скучает Ушиджима? Они ведь провели бок о бок большую часть жизни, росли вместе, а теперь между ними океан. И даже если Ивайзуми переедет в Америку, они будут в разных странах, а не в соседних домах. Как он с этим справляется? Сходит с ума и звонит каждый вечер или наоборот чувствует больше свободы? Ушиджима никогда не спросит.

— Он старается изо всех сил, — в голосе Ивайзуми послышалась гордость. Он отпил кофе, глядя на закатное солнце, раскрасившее небо в оранжево-желтые цвета. — А ты так себе стараешься.

Ушиджима только вздохнул.

— На мировом уровне все сильные, побеждать не так просто, как в школе.

— Меня, как противника, который всегда тебе проигрывал, раздражают разговоры, что Ушиджима так себе игрок.

Они проговорили несколько часов, и это был самый долгий разговор с Ивайзуми и самый приятный. Ойкаву он снова вспомнил уже тогда, когда они прощались, собираясь разойтись в разные стороны.

— Подожди, — окликнул Ивайзуми. — Давай сделаем селфи и отправим его Ойкаве.

Ушиджима спорить не стал, хоть и не понимал, зачем. Он уже вернулся домой, когда телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением.

«Через Ива-чана решил до меня добраться, что ли?»

«Нет, мы встретились случайно», — честно сказал Ушиджима, даже не надеясь, что Ойкава ему поверит.

«Случайно встретились в огромной Америке?»

«Он хотел поговорить с моим отцом».

«Подожди, Уцуи Такаши твой отец?»

«Да», — написал Ушиджима и подумал, что надо сразу объяснить: «У меня фамилия матери. Они развелись».

«О», — прилетело в ответ и телефон замолчал. Ушиджима гипнотизировал экран, но ждать от Ойкавы продолжения разговора бесполезно.   
Ивайзуми сказал, что ты очень стараешься».

«Да, я же собираюсь раздавить тебя», — сразу пришел ответ. 

Ушиджима почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Будто бы все неловкости забыты, и они могут просто говорить. Не как друзья, но как далекие знакомые, объединенные волейболом — Ушиджиму это устроило бы.

«Скажи», — пришло от Ойкавы. И сразу следом: «Я тебе нравлюсь?»

Сердце подскочило и забилось в горле. Стало жарко. Ушиджима никак не ожидал такого вопроса. Но врать он так и не научился.

«Да».

«Ого», — высветилось на экране, и телефон замолчал снова. Не такого признания Ушиджима хотел бы, да и не на такой ответ рассчитывал. Лучше бы послал, посмеялся, обозвал как-то — это все было бы лучше непонятного «ого». Неопределенность Ушиджима не любил.

«Что ты об этом думаешь?» — спросил он, не выдержав.

«Что ты сошел с ума».

Ушиджима не спорил, он тоже так считал.

Ойкава ничего не написал, когда Ушиджима оказался в одной команде с Кагеямой, хотя наверняка эта новость не прошла мимо него. Как минимум, Ушиджима рассказал Ивайзуми, с которым у них завязалось общение после той встречи в Америке. Уж он-то точно не упустил бы возможности сообщить об этом Ойкаве. Ушиджима не ждал поздравлений, но чтобы Ойкава удержался от язвительных комментариев — это было необычно. Телефон пиликнул перед игрой — Ушиджима как раз был в раздевалке с командой. Ойкава впервые прислал ему селфи. Счастливый, довольный жизнью с Хинатой на пляже в Бразилии. Ушиджима смотрел на фото так долго, будто пытался через экран почувствовать солнце, тепло, запах океана и ощущение песка под ногами.

«Месть за фото с Ивайзуми?»

Ответ он смог прочитать только после игры:

«Он пообещал обыграть тебя вместо меня. Тебя и Кагеяму».

«Не думал, что ты уступишь ему это».

«Что поделать».

Ушиджима не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Он все еще хотел бы сыграть с Ойкавой по одну сторону сетки или по разные — как сложится. Главное, чтобы Ойкава тоже был на площадке, был в пределах досягаемости. Ушиджима мог не думать о нем неделями, порой даже месяцами, но иногда — как сейчас — что-то в нем ломалось, сдавалось. Дома он упал на кровать, увеличил фото Ойкавы и долго всматривался в его лицо, запустив руку под резинку белья. Ойкава определенно прав: Ушиджима сошел с ума.

Ему говорили, что пора бы завести отношения. Что нельзя жить одним волейболом. Он даже попытался. Без особого энтузиазма, но правда постарался. Думал, что так сможет уже выкинуть из головы все, что связано с прошлым. Но на самом деле забыться и не думать помогать только волейбол — единственное, что их и объединяло.

Ойкава пропал с радаров неожиданно. Не писал, перестал реагировать на сообщения, не мелькал в новостях и соцсетях — Ушиджима проверял, — и в записях игр его команды был другой связующий. Ушиджима попробовал узнать все у Ивайзуми, но тот ограничился коротким: «Он на время вернулся».

«Что случилось?» — осталось без ответа. «Ты в порядке?» — тоже. Ушиджима попробовал набрать номер, с которого когда-то Ойкава ему позвонил, но тот был вне зоны доступа — глупо было думать, что аргентинский номер останется включенным. Ушиджима старался избавиться от непонятного волнения, поселившегося где-то внутри. Если бы он просто ответил, что все с ним хорошо, было бы проще.

Телефон зазвонил среди ночи. Ушиджима даже не сразу понял, что это за звук. Он потер глаза, глядя на незнакомые цифры на экране и хрипло ответил.

— Забери меня, — раздался голос Ойкавы.

— Откуда? — спросил он, не успев подумать.

— Из бара, пришлю адрес, — ответил Ойкава и тут же сбросил звонок. Сообщение прилетело через минуту. В голове Ушиджимы, как огоньки, вспыхивали вопросы. Почему он позвонил ему? Почему среди ночи? Почему вообще его надо забирать? Он хотел перезвонить и сказать, что пусть сам вызовет такси, взрослый же уже, надо нести ответственность за свои поступки и заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Ушиджима оделся, умылся и вышел из квартиры, невольно ежась от прохладного ночного воздуха. Он показал водителю адрес и уже через полчаса был на месте. Выходя из такси, он подумал, что, может, это глупый розыгрыш, может, Ойкаве просто стало скучно и он решил проверить, прибежит ли Ушиджима по первому слову — прибежал — чтобы посмеяться над ним. Ушиджима вообще неожиданно много себе надумывал, он никогда не мог понять Ойкаву, не знал, чего ждать. Не мог проанализировать его поступки и предсказать, что он выкинет в следующий момент. Это одновременно и нравилось, и жутко бесило.

То, что это не розыгрыш, Ушиджима понял, едва завидев Ойкаву, привалившимся к стене бара, где он, судя по поплывшему взгляду, весело проводил ночь. Вот только довольным он не выглядел. Его губы сложились в кривую улыбку, он провел пальцами по волосам и посмотрел на остановившегося в шаге от него Ушиджиму.

— И правда прибежал, — Ойкава усмехнулся, качнулся вперед, подхватывая Ушиджиму под руку. — Поехали, — он нетвердо шагнул вперед.

— Куда?

— К тебе, — Ойкава посмотрел в глаза и облизнул губы.

— Я провожу тебя домой.

— Если бы я хотел домой, я бы туда и поехал, — Ойкава потянул за собой. — Давай, шевелись, не стой столбом.

— Почему я?

— У меня нет больше знакомых в этом городе, — он поднял руку, останавливая такси.

— Почему не позвонил Ивайзуми?

— Он в отъезде, — Ойкава открыл дверь остановившейся машины. — Ты едешь? Или так и будешь стоять?

Ушиджима поехал. Назвал таксисту адрес, сел рядом с Ойкавой на заднее сидение. Тот отвернулся к окну и до конца поездки не проронил ни слова.

Ушиджима не думал, что когда-нибудь Ойкава вот так просто войдет в его квартиру: стянет обувь, повесит куртку на крючок и пройдет по коридору, чуть прихрамывая, потягиваясь и оглядываясь. Все происходящее казалось каким-то особо затянувшимся и слишком реальным сном. Или слишком дурной шуткой.

— Чаю? — Ушиджима вспомнил об обязанностях хозяина.

— А нет чего покрепче?

— Я не пью, — Ушиджима щелкнул кнопкой чайника.

— Конечно, конечно, — Ойкава усмехнулся, усаживаясь за низкий стол, вытягивая ноги вперед. — Спорт, режим, здоровый образ жизни, все дела. Ну так… Как поживаешь, Ушивака? — он обнял кружку с чаем обеими руками.

— Почему ты здесь? — Ушиджима сел напротив.

— Потому что ты меня сюда привез, — Ойкава склонил голову на бок.

— В Японии.

— Да надо кое-что сделать.

— Что?

— Не твое дело, — Ойкава подул на чай.

— Что-то случилось?

— Сказал же, не твое дело.

Ушиджима вздохнул, глядя на него. Выглядел он как обычно: укладка, пытливый взгляд, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, рукава закатаны. Крутил кружку в руках, не притрагивался к чаю. Смотрел прямо на Ушиджиму. Казался чужеродным на его кухне.

— Я тебе еще нравлюсь? — Ойкава подпер щеку ладонью.

— Да, — врать Ушиджима так и не научился, да и не хотел.

— Как смешно, — Ойкава не смеялся, взгляд его стал внимательнее. — Хочешь меня?

На этот вопрос Ушиджима отвечать не собирался.

— Ты пьян.

— Ни капли. Так что?

— Мне надо спать, — Ушиджима поднялся. — Тебе вызвать такси?

— Нет, я останусь, — Ойкава встал тоже и потянулся. Не посмотреть на задравшуюся рубашку и мелькнувшую полоску кожи Ушиджима не мог. Ойкава, судя по расползшейся на лице ухмылке, заметил его взгляд. — Показывай, где твоя комната, — он закатал рукава еще выше и вышел из кухни. — Как тут все уныло, — он остановился у единственной комнаты в квартире, осматриваясь. Ушиджима осмотрелся тоже: обычная обстановка, кровать у стены, стол у окна, шкаф, несколько полок с книгами. — У тебя есть футон?

— Нет.

— А где твои гости спят? — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди.

— У меня не бывает гостей.

Ойкава цокнул.

— Ты невероятно скучный, — он принялся расстегивать рубашку. — Тогда я буду спать на кровати.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ушиджима, сдаваясь без боя. Все, что он мог — смотреть на оголенный торс Ойкавы, когда тот справился с пуговицами и кинул рубашку на стул, внеся немного хаоса в идеальный порядок квартиры. Ойкава, совершенно не стесняясь пристального взгляда, принялся за джинсы — они полетели к рубашке на стул.

— Нравится? — Ойкава вызывающе улыбнулся и развел руки в сторону. Ушиджиме нравилось. Настолько, что дышать стало сложнее, в груди все сдавило. — Тебе же нравится смотреть, да? — он скользнул пальцами по груди и остановился в опасной близости к паху. — Можешь потрогать. Хочешь?

Ушиджима сглотнул и потер лицо ладонями.

— Протрезвеешь и пожалеешь об этом, — он отвернулся и подошел к шкафу.

— Я не пьян, — Ойкава оказался рядом. Прижался грудью к спине и обнял, сложив руки на животе. Ушиджиме не нравились собственные реакции: не нравилось, как сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось с удвоенной силой, не нравилось, что от прикосновения, от близости по всему телу распространилось тепло. И то, что невыносимо захотелось стать еще ближе не нравилось тоже.

Он мягко, но настойчиво убрал руки, вытащил с полки чистую футболку и, развернувшись, сунул ее Ойкаве.

— Оденься.

Ойкава приблизился к лицу Ушиджимы и облизнулся. От него несло алкоголем, Ушиджима очень сомневался, что выпил тот совсем чуть-чуть.

— Или что? — прошептал Ойкава.

— Или уходи, — Ушиджима говорил серьезно. Даже он мог не сдержаться и натворить глупостей, о которых пожалеют потом оба.

— Ты такой зануда, Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава разочарованно вздохнул, через мгновение снова усмехаясь, и натянул на себя футболку.

Помогло мало. Его близость сводила с ума. Ушиджима вытащил полотенце и скрылся в ванной, услышав насмешливое:

— Можешь и тут подрочить, я не буду подсматривать, — в спину.

Когда он вернулся, Ойкава уже спал: вытянувшись вдоль стены, прикрыв одеялом только ноги. Футболка задралась и обнажила часть поясницы. Спящий он был еще притягательнее. Ушиджима невольно подумал, за что ему эта пытка? Как он так согрешил в прошлой жизни, что в этой ему досталось помешательство на Ойкаве? Он очень жалел, что в его квартире всего одна комната, что у него нет футона или дивана, на котором он мог бы провести эту ночь. Но о том, что ответил на звонок и сорвался к Ойкаве не жалел — он был рад его видеть, пусть это и было испытание для его умения держать себя в руках.

— Не глупи, ложись, — сказал Ойкава, развернувшись и приоткрыв глаза, и похлопал по свободной половине постели.

Ушиджима спорить не стал. Он и сам этого хотел. Лег на самый край совсем небольшой кровати. Постарался отодвинуться. Ойкава моментально оказался рядом, положил руку на живот, повел вверх, скользнул пальцами по шее и щеке и развернул лицо Ушиджимы к себе. Пошевелиться, отвернуться не получалось — тело, как обычно было рядом с ним, предавало. От прикосновений по коже разбежались мурашки. От касания губ к губам из легких выбило воздух. Ушиджима на поцелуй ответил, каждую секунду ожидая, что Ойкава отстранится и рассмеется в лицо. Вместо этого он приоткрыл губы и скользнул языком в рот. Вкус алкоголя смешался с мятой зубной пасты. Ушиджиме еще никогда не было так хорошо. Он накрыл рукой затылок Ойкавы, притягивая к себе, сжал пальцами волосы у корней. Ойкава резко выдохнул в поцелуй и прижался теснее, обнимая ладонью за шею. Он первым разорвал поцелуй и скользнул губами по шее, а рукой — под футболку, задрав ее и поглаживая пресс.

Ушиджима пришел в себя.

— Перестань.

— Ммм? — Ойкава отстранился, но руку не убрал. — Тебе же нравится.

— Да, — не стал отрицать Ушиджима. — Но, пожалуйста, прекрати.

Рука исчезла. Ойкава фыркнул, натянул одеяло по самые уши и отвернулся к стене. Стало немного легче. И холоднее.

Рассвет наступил раньше, чем Ушиджима заснул. Он так и пролежал всю ночь, прислушиваясь к тихому, мирному сопению Ойкавы, не теряя надежды провалиться в сон хотя бы на час. Не получилось.

Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, выбрался из постели.

Ойкава вошел на кухню, когда Ушиджима вылил на сковороду порцию взбитых со специями яиц и выкладывал на них овощи, чтобы потом свернуть в рулет. Он отвернулся от плиты и посмотрел на растрепанного после сна, но почему-то еще более красивого Ойкаву. В его футболке, с отпечатком подушки на лице и остатками сна в глазах, он казался таким домашним, уютным и милым. Больше всего Ушиджима хотел сейчас провести по его щеке, убрать со лба растрепанную челку, обнять и поцеловать в щеку или в висок. Еще неплохо было бы иметь возможность и право видеть его таким каждое утро.

— Чистое полотенце в ванной, там же лежит новая зубная щетка, — сказал он.

Ойкава ничего не ответил, развернулся и вышел в коридор. Ушиджима проводил его взглядом и вернулся к плите.

— Никогда не думал, что Ушивака будет готовить мне завтрак, — Ойкава откинул с лица мокрые после душа волосы и уселся за низкий стол, вытянув ноги. Ушиджима тоже не думал. — Отравлено?

— Я же не ты.

Ойкава замер на секунду, а потом искренне и громко рассмеялся.

— Туше.

Ушиджима поставил перед ним рулет из яиц и овощей и кофе. Какой он пьет, он не знал, так что добавил и сахарницу и пакет молока, но Ойкава ничего не стал добавлять в кружку.

— Что с коленом? — спросил Ушиджима, сев напротив.

Веселье с лица Ойкавы моментально исчезло.

— Заметил-таки.

— Так что?

— Ничего такого, — Ойкава уставился в тарелку и принялся кромсать рулет палочками.

— Поэтому ты не играешь и вернулся в Японию?

— Отпуск взял, — он улыбнулся и отправил кусочек в рот. — О, а это даже вкусно. Расскажешь рецепт?

— Как только расскажешь, что с коленом.

— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Ойкава.

— Ты как-то падал на матче, но это было давно, вряд ли травма с тех пор. На играх, которые транслировали, не помню, чтобы ты им ударялся или еще что-то такое. У тебя ведь еще в школе были проблемы? Перенапрягся с тренировками?

— Ты так внимательно следишь за моей жизнью, что я даже не знаю, льстит мне это или пугает, — Ойкава отправил в рот еще кусок омлета. — Перестань меня допрашивать, как моя мама. Или как Ивайзуми. Переживаешь что ли?

— Да.

Ойкава замер.

— Я пообещал раздавить тебя на площадке. Тебе же лучше, если я перестану играть.

Ойкава сказал это легко, даже не изменившись в лице, а у Ушиджимы внутри все сжалось: Ойкава жил волейболом так же, как он сам. А теперь так просто говорил, что больше играть не будет.

— Нет, не лучше. Я хочу сыграть против тебя, — сказал он твердо.

— Проиграть не боишься? — Ойкава посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я не проиграю.

— Все такой же самоуверенный, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. Ешь, мне скоро уходить.

— Иди, я захлопну за собой дверь. 

Ушиджима посмотрел на него непонимающе. Оставлять Ойкаву одного в квартире он никак не планировал. Да и не опаздывал еще. Но уйти сейчас — хороший способ сбежать, не видеть, как Ойкава сидит на его кухне в его же футболке и ест завтрак, приготовленный для него. Вся эта картина не вписывалась в мир Ушиджимы, выбивалась, напоминала, что такое вряд ли повторится. От этого становилось тошно. Ойкава, будто издеваясь, вышел его проводить. Футболка хоть и была длинновата, но едва прикрывала белье и совсем не скрывала длинные ноги и сильные бедра. Ушиджима почти ненавидел себя за то, что никак не мог перестать смотреть. Поднять взгляд на лицо он не решился — боялся увидеть издевательски изогнутые губы, насмешку во взгляде. Он не попрощался, подхватил куртку и сумку и, не оглядываясь, вышел из квартиры.

Когда он вернулся, никого не было. Грязная посуда так и стояла на столе, его футболка валялась на полу в ванной, постель была не заправлена. Ойкава одним своим приездом внес хаос во всегда идеально прибранную квартиру, одним своим существованием вносил бесконечный хаос в жизнь Ушиджимы, переворачивал все с ног на голову. Ушиджима даже не переодевшись, упал на кровать, уткнулся в подушку лицом и закрыл глаза. 

Ойкава приезжал еще несколько раз. Всегда без предупреждения.

— А если бы меня не было дома? — как-то спросил Ушиджима.

— А куда ты мог деться? — в тон ему произнес Ойкава, стягивая обувь. 

Если он был в хорошем настроении, они могли поговорить, обсудить что-то или даже посмотреть вместе игру. Ушиджиме нравились эти моменты. Он искоса наблюдал за тем, как Ойкава следил за происходящим на площадке, порой он давал комментарии, говорил, как бы сделал он. Ушиджима впитывал эту информацию, запоминал. Ойкава действительно замечал малейшие ошибки, секундные заминки — все. Игры его команды они вместе не смотрели. Смотрел ли их Ойкава в одиночестве, Ушиджима не знал.

— Приду завтра на игру поболеть за твоих соперников, — сказал Ойкава, не поднимая взгляд от телефона. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на постели в той же футболке, которую ему выдали в первую совместную ночевку, и которую он теперь надевал каждый раз.

— Зачем ты здесь? — не выдержал Ушиджима. Они выглядели, да и вели себя, как парочка, которой уже оскомину набил совместный быт, но разойтись что-то мешало. Поэтому все ещё спали в одной постели, вместе ели, сидели перед телеком и могли трех фраз не сказать друг другу за весь вечер. Прямо как родители Ушиджимы перед разводом. Вот только они с Ойкавой даже не были вместе. 

— Приятно быть там, где тебя любят, — Ойкава откинул волосы со лба и с усмешкой посмотрел на Ушиджиму.

— Я не говорил, что люблю тебя.

— Не любишь значит? 

— Я этого не говорил. 

Ойкава поднял брови, но больше ничего не сказал. Зарылся под одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Ушиджима лег на край кровати и укрылся вторым одеялом — купил его, когда Ойкава начал к нему приезжать. Вот только футон купить все никак не получалось — то времени на хватало, то забывал. А может, просто не хотел, вот только признаться, что ему нравилось просыпаться с Ойкавой в одной постели, видеть, как он сонно моргает и смотрит на мир беззащитно и непонимающе, едва проснувшись, не выходило даже мысленно. Разум все громче вопил, что это надо прекращать. Что эта непонятная игра, которую затеял Ойкава, ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Потом станет только хуже. Ушиджима с ума сходил, когда Ойкава был далеко, сходит ещё сильнее, когда он был рядом, но все так же далёк. 

Еще больше с ума его сводила мысль, что Ойкава больше не будет играть. Он провел в Японии уже два месяца, все так же не отвечал на вопросы, все так же прихрамывал, иногда сильнее, чем обычно. В такие дни он выглядел особенно раздраженным, резко отвечал на все вопросы, нервно реагировал на попытки поговорить даже на отвлеченные темы. Ушиджима искренне не понимал: если Ойкаве так не нравилось его общество, зачем он приезжал? Но даже когда тот был в хорошем настроении, все вопросы оставались без ответа. А когда Ушиджима решил надавить, заставить все рассказать, Ойкава просто вышел в ночь, от души хлопнув дверью.

Выбора не оставалось. Был только один способ все выяснить. Убедить Ивайзуми, что он просто хочет помочь, не составило труда. Злости Ойкавы он вроде как не боялся, но рассказывал все довольно аккуратно и будто бы боясь сболтнуть слишком много лишнего. Но услышанного хватило. Нужно было действовать. И надеяться, что Ойкава снова к нему придет.

Он пришел. Как всегда, без предупреждения, раздраженный. Стянул обувь, не глядя на Ушиджиму, прошел сразу на кухню, сделал себе чай и сел за стол. Тянуть не было смысла.

— Я поговорил с отцом. Он может устроить тебя на реабилитацию в один из лучших центров в Калифорнии. Вылететь можно хоть завтра. Историю болезни подготовят для передачи через день после твоего заявления, я узнавал, — Ушиджима смотрел на Ойкаву, стоя в дверном проеме.

Ойкава со стуком опустил кружку. 

— Ты, — выдохнул он, — какое право ты имеешь лезть в мою жизнь? 

— Здесь тебе не помогают. Ты хромаешь только сильнее. Так ты не восстановишься. Сколько ты уже в Японии?

— Да твое какое дело? — Ойкава прищурился, Ушиджиму обдало волной ненависти.

— Я хочу помочь. 

— Мне не нужна помощь. Тем более от тебя, — Ойкава сжал руки в кулаки. Если бы их не разделяло расстояние, в Ушиджиму уже полетел бы кулак — он в этом даже не сомневался. 

— Ты ведь хочешь играть дальше. 

— Не тебе судить о том, чего я хочу, — прошипел Ойкава, — и не тебе рассуждать, где мне лучше помогут. Ты ни черта не знаешь. 

— Так расскажи мне? — Ушиджима не переставал смотреть на Ойкаву. — Что с тобой? В чем именно проблема? Травма? Почему ты ко мне приходишь? Почему ведешь себя тут, как дома?

— Потому что ты не лез в мою жизнь, — Ойкава расслабился. — Не утешал, не жалел, не решал, что для меня будет лучше, — он встал из-за стола и остановился перед Ушиджимой. — Отойди.

Ушиджима посторонился. Ойкава вышел из квартиры так же, как в прошлый раз: громко хлопнув дверью. В этот раз сомнений не было: больше он не придет. Был только один способ на него повлиять. 

Ушиджима достал из кармана телефон и, найдя нужный контакт, нажал кнопку вызова. Пока в трубке раздавались длинные гудки, он взял недопитый Ойкавой чай и вылил его в раковину. 

— Привет, Ивайзуми, — сказал он, услышав «алло». — Нужна твоя помощь.

Ойкава орал на него уже добрую минуту. Со звонка Ивайзуми прошло три полных тишины дня. Он не знал, поговорили ли они, а если да, как тот отреагировал? Удалось ли на него подействовать? И вот теперь, слушая, как Ойкава изливал на него злобу через трубку, понял: поговорили. 

— Через Ивайзуми решил на меня повлиять?! — ругался Ойкава. — Какое тебе вообще до меня дело?!

Ушиджима отвечать не собирался, от него никто и не ждал. Ему вообще не давали никакой передышки, ни единого шанса вставить хоть слово.

— Почему ты не можешь перестать решать за меня, что для меня лучше? Еще в школе задолбал со своей Шираторизавой, теперь задолбаешь со своей помощью? Я четко сказал, что она мне не нужна. И что ты сделал?! Кинулся к Ива-чану! Он пообещал, что разговаривать со мной перестанет, если я не соглашусь. Почему ты просто не мог и дальше быть рядом и просто молчать? Просто не лезть? Неужели это так сложно, Ушивака? Не думал, что ты слишком туп для этого, — Ойкава выдохся или ему пришлось перевести дух. 

— Так что? — быстро спросил Ушиджима. — Он тебя убедил? 

Ойкава так шумно вздохнул, что показалось, сейчас обрушится новая порция брани. Но послышалось только удивленное: 

— Да, — будто он сам не верил, что говорит это. — Я забрал историю болезни из клиники. Ивайзуми помог выбрать мне билет.

— Я сообщу отцу, — спокойно сказал Ушиджима. — Пришлю контакты, с кем связаться по прилету. Тебя надо будет там встретить? 

— Ива-чан встретит.

— Хорошо, тогда как прилетишь — тобой сразу займутся. Ивайзуми я тоже все объясню.

— Отлично, — сказал Ойкава и бросил трубку.

Ушиджима не рассчитывал ни на какое «спасибо», он даже не верил до конца, что Ивайзуми удастся его уговорить. Он бы все отдал, чтобы уметь обращаться с Ойкавой так же, иметь на него такое же влияние. Зависть, сожаление, что он никогда не станет для него кем-то большим, чем просто соперник, которого надо победить, чем человек, который раздражает, снова воспряли в душе. Но Ушиджима еще успеет об этом подумать, пока что надо было позвонить Ивайзуми.

Ойкаву в аэропорту он заметил еще издали: тот шел, прихрамывая, с небольшим чемоданом к стойкам регистрации. Ушиджима предпочел бы встретиться с ним только в самолете, но тормозить или уходить в сторону не стал. Пристроился в очереди через несколько человек после Ойкавы, гадая, насколько громкой будет буря. Ойкава заметил его, когда уже сдал багаж, получил посадочный и обернулся, невидящим взглядом окидывая очередь. Взгляд скользнул мимо Ушиджимы, но тут же к нему вернулся.

— Это как понимать, — вместо того, чтобы идти к выходам на посадку, Ойкава подошел к нему.

— Лечу проведать отца, — Ушиджима обошел Ойкаву, шагая к освободившейся стойке. Ойкава это так просто не оставил и двинулся за ним. 

— Тем же самолетом, что и я? 

— Случайно совпало, — Ушиджима поздоровался с девушкой за стойкой и протянул паспорт. Она окинула их взглядом.

— Могу проверить, есть ли место рядом с вами, — сказала она, с вежливой полуулыбкой глядя на Ойкаву. Тот вздохнул и закатил глаза: 

— Отсадите его, пожалуйста, подальше, — он развернулся на пятках и быстро ушел.

Снова удалось увидеть Ойкаву уже возле выхода на посадку. Он сразу оторвался от телефона и, прищурившись, следил, подойдет ли к нему Ушиджима. Он подходить не стал, сел на свободное место подальше и открыл книжку — до посадки было еще время. 

— Ты меня преследуешь? — Ойкава прищурившись смотрел на Ушиджиму, оказавшегося рядом с ним в очереди. 

— Мы просто идем в один самолет, — спокойно ответил Ушиджима. 

Ойкава встал перед ним и, пока продвигалась очередь, с подозрением оглядывался. По дороге в самолет зашагал быстрее, сильнее припадая на правую ногу, и между ними вклинилось еще несколько человек. Ушиджима не спешил, не было цели оказаться рядом. Ойкава занял свое место у окна и продолжал сверлить Ушиджиму внимательным взглядом. Когда рядом с ним сел какой-то мужчина, он немного расслабился, но продолжал смотреть, пока Ушиджима не прошел мимо — его место было дальше. 

Длительные перелеты Ушиджима всегда переносил хорошо, разве что немного неудобств доставляла теснота салона самолета. Он перебирал фильмы, изредка кидал взгляд на место Ойкавы — его макушка виднелась над сиденьем. Чем он занят? Спит? Что-то смотрит? Какие фильмы ему нравятся? Ушиджима будто бы только сейчас осознал, что ничего толком о нем и не знал. Ничего за пределами волейбола. Очень хотелось узнать. Невыносимо было думать о том, что Ойкава его никогда к себе не подпустит — ни в качестве друга, ни в каком-либо другом. Ушиджима убеждал себя, что это ничего, у каждого своя жизнь, своя дорога. Но внутри что-то сжималось и в горле становилось горько, когда он думал, что даже если вдруг случится чудо и они станут друзьями, этого будет недостаточно. Он вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями, будто только сейчас осознавая, что сорвался в Америку лишь для того, чтобы проследить, что все будет хорошо.

— Псих, — сказал он сам себе.

— Ты в порядке? — раздался насмешливый голос — Ойкава стоял у его кресла и смотрел сверху вниз. Лицо тонуло в тени — в самолете уже приглушили свет — но Ушиджима даже не сомневался: он смотрел на него с презрением.

— Тебе какое дело? — немного грубо сказал он.

Ойкава помолчал несколько секунд и, бросив:

— Никакого, ты прав, — прошел дальше по проходу в сторону туалета. Больше он не подходил.

Они пересеклись уже в зале прилета. Ойкава растерянно оглядывался, выискивая в толпе, видимо, Ивайзуми, и что-то набирал в телефоне.

— Пойдем, — негромко сказал Ушиджима, останавливаясь в шаге от него.

— Ива-чан еще…

— Он не приедет.

— Он обещал меня встретить, — Ойкава поджал губы — Ушиджима мог поклясться, что слышал, как скрипнула его челюсть — и свел брови на переносице.

— Отец ждет нас на парковке.

— Вы сговорились, да? — Ойкава прищурился. — Подстроили все так, чтобы я с тобой побольше времени провел?

«Нет, чтобы ты не отступил», — подумал Ушиджима, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он не думал, что Ойкава из тех людей, которые меняют свои решения, но все равно хотел проследить, чтобы все было как надо. Хорошее оправдание для того, чтобы побыть рядом, пусть даже так.

— Поехали, — сказал он, игнорируя и злой взгляд, и недовольное выражение лица. Развернулся и двинулся по указателям к выходу на парковку.

— Чур я на переднем, — сказал Ойкава, догоняя.

Ушиджима едва смог сдержать улыбку.

Ойкава свободно болтал с отцом Ушиджимы, вертел головой во все стороны, с интересом рассматривая проносящиеся мимо небоскребы. Ушиджима изредка скупо отвечал на вопросы, ловил заинтересованный взгляд отца в зеркале заднего вида, но отводил глаза и смотрел в окно. Веселый голос Ойкавы ласкал слух, нравилось слушать, как он задавал вопросы, как переходил на английский и смеялся над своими ошибками, как отец его поправлял и помогал верно строить фразы, а Ойкава — повторял. Ушиджиме хотелось слушать его болтовню вечно, а еще больше хотелось побиться головой об окно, но это привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Да и ненужные мысли об Ойкаве из нее все равно не получилось бы выбить.

— Опаздываем, — сказал отец, глядя сперва на пробку впереди, а потом на часы.

— Езжайте сразу в центр, я доберусь домой на метро, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Точно? — он снова посмотрел на Ушиджиму в зеркало заднего вида, тот уверенно кивнул.

Пока он выходил из машины, пока прощался с отцом, Ойкава даже не взглянул в его сторону.

Отец вернулся домой поздним вечером.

— Как все прошло? — нетерпеливо спросил Ушиджима. У Ойкавы спрашивать было бесполезно — он даже не сомневался.

Отец пожал плечами.

— Пока сложно что-то сказать. Старые травмы заживают очень плохо. Время покажет. Но настроен он решительно.

— Хорошо.

— Ты так за него переживаешь, близкий друг?

— Соперник.

Отец посмотрел на него с удивлением, но расспрашивать не стал. Опустился устало на диван и щелкнул пультом.

— Даже если сейчас все закончится хорошо, непонятно, сколько он сможет играть в полную силу потом.

— Он справится. — Ушиджима с некоторым удивлением понял, что нисколько в этом не сомневается. Если кто и справится со всем, то это Ойкава — иначе и быть не может.

— Мне понравился его настрой, — отец улыбнулся. — Чем займешься завтра?

Ушиджима не надеялся на какую-то благодарность. Иногда пытался узнать от отца, как продвигаются дела, но тот отвечал скупо и без подробностей. Единственное сообщение с «спасибо» пришло через месяц.

«Как ты?» — тут же спросил Ушиджима, но ответа не получил.

«У него все хорошо, — вместо Ойкавы писал Ивайзуми. — Ему нравится в Америке, он пробудет тут еще некоторое время, а потом вернется в Аргентину».

Ушиджима лежал дома на постели и до боли в глазах всматривался в это сообщение. Он и не думал, что Ойкава прилетит в Японию, но и то, что он вернется в другую страну, так далеко от него, не думал тоже. Он отложил телефон и надавил на веки ладонями. Если бы можно было назвать это глупой школьной влюбленностью и отринуть, отпустить и забыть, он бы непременно так сделал. Но сделать это никак не удавалось — он пробовал уже не один год. Даже думал, что это чувство никогда его не отпустит. Еще думал, что научился с ним жить.

Вот проигрывать он не научился. Смотрел на табло и часто моргал. Пот жег глаза, он задрал футболку и вытер лицо. Цифры не изменились. Он окинул взглядом свою команду — все растерянные и неверящие в произошедшее. И хоть он точно знал, что они сделали все, что было в их силах, легче не становилось.

— Мы еще отыграемся, — сказал Кагеяма, хлопнул по плечу и вышел из раздевалки, оставляя Ушиджиму в одиночестве. Ему тоже должно быть нелегко — проиграл бывшем сокоманднику, победить которого хотел очень давно. Проигрывать в принципе непросто, а если еще замешано личное — невыносимо.

Дверь снова скрипнула и Ушиджиме даже не надо было смотреть, кто зашел. Едва успокоившееся после игры сердце подскочило к глотке и забилось быстрее.

— Уходи, — сказал Ушиджима своим коленям — сил выдерживать издевки нет. Но дверь не открылась снова, напротив, послышались шаги. Ушиджима сперва почувствовал уже знакомый аромат парфюма, а потом — руку на своем плече.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Ушиджима хоть и знал ответ на этот вопрос: он всегда приходил насладиться его слабостью.

Ойкава не ответил, он скользнул пальцами по щеке, подцепил подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на него, наклонился и прижался губами к губам. Ушиджима замер, ожидая, что сейчас Ойкава отстранится, посмеется над его растерянностью, бросит несколько острых слов и через дверь исчезнет из его жизни снова. Но Ойкава обнял его горячей ладонью за шею, скользнул языком по сжатым губам, а стоило приоткрыть рот — внутрь. Ушиджима прикрыл глаза и на пробу шевельнул губами, почувствовал ответное движение и вот только тогда поцеловал по-настоящему — глубоко и жарко. Ойкава все не отстранялся. Гладил по плечам, зарывался пальцами в волосы, и целовал, целовал, обжигая дыханием. Ушиджима положил руки ему на талию, потянул к себе — он поддался. Они неловко стукнулись зубами, когда Ойкава споткнулся и вцепился крепче в плечи, чтобы устоять. Рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй, и его смех приятной вибрацией прошел по всему телу Ушиджимы. Он сжал крепче пальцы на его талии и еще ближе потянул к себе — все еще было слишком далеко. Ойкава поставил ноги по сторонам от бедер Ушиджимы, на миг отстранился, заглянул в глаза, а потом сел к нему на колени и поцеловал снова. Ушиджима тонул в ощущениях, прикосновениях губ и языков, в том, как грудью к груди прижался Ойкава. Хотелось обнять крепче, вжаться изо всех сил, хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он беспорядочно водил ладонями по спине, иногда цепляя футболку, задирая ее и случайно касаясь горячей кожи, зарывался пальцами в волосы, обнимал за шею, гладил лицо. Ойкава тихо застонал и двинул бедрами, притираясь пахом к паху. Возбуждение жаром прокатилось по телу. Ушиджима уперся ладонью в грудь Ойкавы.

— Что ты делаешь?

— А не видно? — спросил Ойкава. Его щеки раскраснелись, а волосы растрепались — он выглядел прекраснее, чем когда-либо.

— Если ты не остановишься, я не смогу сдержаться.

— Расслабься хоть раз в жизни, — Ойкава медленно провел языком по губами, а пальцами — по груди Ушиджимы.

— Ты потом пожалеешь об этом.

— Ты настолько плох в постели? — Ойкава рассмеялся.

У Ушиджимы от одного слова «постель» в паху сладко потянуло. Ойкава предлагал ему то, чего он хотел на протяжении стольких лет. Он не был пьян или расстроен, в его голосе не было слышно привычной злобы, он тяжело дышал и смотрел таким взглядом, что становилось неловко, хотя и очень приятно. А Ушиджима сомневался. Пытался взывать к голосу разума, хотя бал правил явно не он.

— Так что?

— Я не плох в постели, — Ушиджима постарался вложить в свой голос больше уверенности, хотя чувствовал себя, как мальчишка на первом свидании.

— Я не об этом, — Ойкава опустил руку и забрался пальцами под футболку, царапнул живот короткими ногтями, подцепил пояс джинсов и потянул на себя. — Позволишь себе совершить глупость?

Он уже давно ее совершил. Еще в тот момент, когда влюбился в Ойкаву Тоору.

Ушиджима потянул край футболки, Ойкава поднял руки, позволяя стянуть ее с себя и опять поцеловал. Он, похоже, заметил напряжение. Отстранился снова, обнял лицо ладонями и заглянул в глаза.

— Я не сбегу, — сказал он твердо.

Ушиджима отбросил все сомнения. Он так давно этого хотел, так давно мечтал о такой вот близости, что решил и правда совершить глупость. Ему казалось, что он летит в пропасть: не уцепиться, не спастись, не выбраться. У его пропасти карие глаза и каштановые, обычно тщательно уложенные, а сейчас растрепанные волосы. Раньше он даже близко подойти не мог, а теперь цеплялся обеими руками, терзал губы — нетерпеливо и страстно, — скользил ладонями по спине, сжимал ягодицы, толкая на себя. Ойкава резко выдохнул в поцелуй и укусил за губу, пальцами впился в плечи. Он так реагировал, так отзывался на каждое прикосновение, что закралась мысль — он хотел этого не меньше. Ушиджима накрыл его джинсы ладонью — жар возбужденной плоти чувствовался даже через толстую ткань. Он дернул пуговицу джинсов, молнию, другой рукой приобнимая за талию. Заглянул в глаза Ойкаве, будто спрашивая разрешения, будто все еще не был уверен, что можно, правда можно. Ойкава выглядел пьяным: поплывший взгляд, неровный румянец на щеках, влажные от поцелуев губы. Ушиджима хотел запомнить его таким. Еще сильнее — хотел снова поцеловать и сделать все, что только ему позволят.

Ойкава отстранился, встал нетвердо на ноги, потянул свои джинсы вниз. Ушиджима, как завороженный, наблюдал за ним. Не выдержав медлительности движений, соскользнул с лавки, опускаясь перед Ойкавой на колени, помогая, провел по ногам ладонями, щекой потерся о бедро. Ойкава сделал неловкий шаг назад, с грохотом ударился спиной о шкафчики. Ушиджима, будто извиняясь, поцеловал живот, посмотрел снизу вверх, а потом стянул белье тоже и обхватил головку губами. Ойкава подавился всхлипом. У Ушиджимы не было опыта, но он так много раз представлял, как сделает нечто подобное, что, кажется, прекрасно знал, как нужно действовать. Вот только глубоко — как хотелось — взять не получалось, но судя по дрожащим ногам Ойкавы, по тому, как он захлебывался стонами, и этого было достаточно.

Кончил он неожиданно. Незнакомый вкус разлился по языку и горлу. Ушиджима подавил желание сплюнуть все прямо на пол, в последний раз провел языком по всей длине, по головке, слизывая последние капли, и поднялся. Ойкава выглядел так, будто вообще не воспринимал реальность — Ушиджиме это определенно нравилось. Он поцеловал его снова, не так требовательно, намного нежнее. Ойкава с готовностью отвечал на поцелуй, обвив руками шею и прижавшись всем телом. Тихо застонал, когда пальцы скользнули между ягодиц.

В коридоре что-то грохнуло, послышались шаги. Ушиджима вздрогнул и замер, испуганно глядя на дверь, как животное, которое загнали в угол и теперь не скрыться. Он только сейчас подумал, повернул ли Ойкава замок, когда вошел? Слышно ли их было из коридора? В голове моментально пронеслись сцены, как их застукали за этим занятием, как всему миру стало известно, что Ойкава Тоору и Ушиджима Вакатоши делали в раздевалке команды после игры. Как это скажется на карьере Ойкавы? О своей почему-то он подумал во вторую очередь. Возбуждение не сменилось испугом полностью, но расслабиться и погрузиться обратно в ощущения Ушиджима не мог, пусть в джинсах было очень горячо и тесно.

Ойкаве же было все равно: он провел языком по шее, слегка прикусил изгиб.

— Подожди, — тихо сказал Ушиджима и отодвинулся под разочарованный выдох. — Может, ко мне?

Ойкава посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно и внимательно. Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас прозвучит отказ. Но он только кивнул и принялся одеваться.

Дорога до дома никогда не была такой долгой. Ушиджима боялся всего: и что очарование момента разрушится в пробках — и с чего он решил, что на такси будет быстрее? — и что Ойкава успеет прийти в себя и передумать, решить, что все это одна большая ошибка, помешательство и пора бы прекращать.

Ушиджима был бы рад научиться хоть иногда не думать, не прокручивать в голове худшие варианты. Хотелось быть уверенным в том, что происходит, и в том, что произойдет в следующий момент. Он потянулся и взял Ойкаву за руку, тот в ответ сжал пальцы.

Едва зайдя в квартиру, они поцеловались снова: в полной темноте, не успев раздеться и сделать хотя бы несколько шагов. Все внутри жгло нетерпеливым предвкушением Ушиджима пытался одновременно разуться, раздеть Ойкаву, при этом не разорвав поцелуй и не упав. Он проявил чудеса ловкости, всего лишь пошатнувшись и уперевшись в стену рукой. Ойкава не помогал. Он вис на шее, обвив ее обеими руками, неловко переступал, стараясь стянуть кроссовки. Поцелуй получался беспорядочным и неловким: они стукнулись зубами, Ушиджима прикусил собственную губу чуть ли не до крови, но даже легкая боль не отрезвила. Наоборот, Ушиджима чувствовал, как летит в пропасть еще быстрее. Он был этому только рад. Футболок они лишились еще в коридоре, джинсы полетели на пол при входе в комнату. На постель Ойкава упал уже без белья, приглашающе раздвинул ноги. Ушиджиме одновременно хотелось и трахнуть его побыстрее, и подразнить, растягивая удовольствие.

Кого он обманывал, едва Ойкава поманил его рукой, Ушиджима уже был готов сделать все так, как он хочет: быстро, безудержно, прямо сейчас. Он дотянулся до тумбочки, под внимательным взглядом достал презервативы и смазку.

— Я надеялся, что ты готовился к встрече со мной, — усмехнулся Ойкава.

Ушиджима не готовился. Он даже представить не мог, что когда-то Ойкава будет лежать под ним без одежды, будет обнимать его ногами и рукам, так призывно и пошло будет кусать губы. Смазку пришлось открывать, не глядя. Ойкава выдохнул сквозь зубы и напрягся, когда влажные пальцы коснулись его между ягодиц. Как помочь расслабиться, Ушиджима не знал. Целовал нежно в губы скользил по шее, ключицам, груди — везде оставляя поцелуи, отвлекая от того, что один палец уже был внутри и к нему аккуратно добавлялся второй. Он старался все делать медленно и осторожно, меньше всего он хотел причинить боль, оттолкнуть, сделать что-то неприятное.

Ойкава постепенно начал двигаться навстречу насаживался на пальцы с громкими стонами, сводил с ума.

— Давай уже, — выдохнул он.

— Нет, — Ушиджима только добавил третий палец.

— Я не сломаюсь.

— Тебе будет больно.

Ойкава разочарованно застонал и резче двинулся навстречу пальцам. Его нетерпение льстило.

Внутри Ойкавы горячо и тесно. Он всхлипнул, когда Ушиджима вошел едва на половину, но тут же протяжно и сладко застонал, подаваясь навстречу. Ушиджима вошел до конца и замер — жаром окатило все тело, дрожь возбуждения прокатилась с ног до головы. Все было намного лучше, чем он себе представлял, намного острее, чем он мог вообразить. Намного приятнее, чем когда-либо раньше.

Ойкава прищурился и укусил его за губу, двинул бедрами, немного соскальзывая с члена.

— Двигайся, — выдохнул он.

Ушиджима послушался, сразу срываясь на быстрый темп. Ойкава подавался навстречу, сжимал иногда зубы на плече, впивался в кожу ногтями. Дыхание сбилось, по спине щекотно стекал пот, волосы прилипли ко лбу, он задыхался: густой, пропитанный жаром воздух царапал глотку, оседал тяжестью в легких. Он не собирался давать себе передышку, не собирался останавливаться. Провел ладонью по бедру Ойкавы, закидывая ногу себе на спину повыше — так можно было проникнуть еще глубже. Ойкава застонал, выгибаясь, срываясь на вскрики. Ушиджима снова подумал, что вот так — с растрепанными волосами, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой, — он выглядит восхитительно. Даже сейчас, когда возбуждение приближалось к пику, Ушиджима не мог не смотреть на него, не мог не пытаться запомнить каждую черту, каждую реакцию: как он зажмуривается, как закрывает иногда рукой глаза, как приоткрывается рот, когда с губ срывается очередной стон, как дергается кадык, когда он сглатывает.

Не мог не думать, что такую картину он видит в первый и последний раз.

Ойкава кончил с громким вскриком, сжав Ушиджиму ногами до боли, сжавшись изнутри. Ушиджима кончил следом. Упал на него без сил придавив своим весом. Бешеный пульс ощущался всем телом сразу. Хотелось в душ, хотелось остыть и немного прийти в себя. Еще хотелось никогда не шевелиться и лежать вот так вечность.

— Слезь. — Как всегда Ойкава решал, что делать дальше. Ушиджима послушался. Вышел аккуратно, сел на кровати. Ойкава, опираясь на его плечо, сел тоже, встал, привычно уже открыл шкаф, нашел полотенце и потопал в душ.

После ванной, в обнимку с Ойкавой, Ушиджима провалился в сон, стоило закрыть глаза.

Он проснулся первым, но стоило пошевелиться, Ойкава встрепенулся. Потер глаза, заморгал сонно и впервые сразу после пробуждения улыбнулся. Натянул одеяло повыше и пристроился щекой на плече Ушиджимы.

Просыпаться с Ойкавой в одной постели не было в новинку, но никогда до он не жался всем телом, не лежал щекой на плече, не позволял гладить то по волосам, то по спине и рукам. Ушиджима касался, а Ойкава не отстранялся, наоборот: прижался ближе и закинул на него ногу.

— Зачем ты снова пришел? — спросил Ушиджима.

Ойкава недовольно вздохнул, но ответил:

— Поиздеваться.

— Ты не издевался.

— Тебя это расстраивает? — Ойкава фыркнул.

— Нет. Я просто не понимаю почему.

— Почему что? — в голосе послышалось легкое раздражение.

— Почему ты пришел. Я думал, ты не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.

Ойкава завозился, выпутываясь из-под руки. Тепло исчезло, когда он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

— Любишь ты испортить момент, — сказал он, прищурившись, заглядывая Ушиджиме в глаза. Он отвел взгляд и уголки губ на мгновение опустились. — Я не знаю. А почему ты всегда меня принимаешь?

— Не знаю, — в тон ему ответил Ушиджима, хотя знал, все эти годы знал. Даже если бы Ойкава пришел к нему через пять, десять лет, как бы ни повернулась жизнь, куда бы не завела их судьба, он был уверен, что все равно откроет дверь, все равно впустит его снова. Просто не сможет поступить иначе. Никогда не сможет отпустить и забыть. Эта мысль не пугала. Наоборот, стоило признаться себе в этом, и стало как-то легче.

— Думаю, знаешь.

— И что теперь? Что будет дальше? — Ушиджима обнял Ойкаву за плечи и потянул к себе. Он не противился, снова устроился рядом. Вот только так уютно больше не было.

— Дальше у меня самолет сегодня вечером. Скоро игра.

— Я не об этом.

— Не усложняй.

Ушиджима замолчал. Он хотел спросить еще раз, спрашивать до тех пор, пока Ойкава не ответит. Вот только он не был уверен, что сможет и правда добиться четкого ответа, а не очередного громкого хлопка двери.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь? — Ушиджима решил задать другой вопрос. И получил привычное:

— Нет, — в ответ. Вот только сейчас оно воспринималось намного острее и обиднее.

— Родители приедут в Токио, я обещал с ними встретиться, — продолжил Ойкава. И, выдержав паузу, добавил: — Давай в другой раз.

Ушиджима боялся представить, когда теперь будет этот «другой раз».

— Я хочу посмотреть игру.

— Будет трансляция.

— Я не об этом.

Ойкава опять приподнялся.

— До Аргентины лететь далеко.

Ушиджима это точно знал. Он не раз строил маршрут, смотрел билеты. До покупки никогда не доходило. Хотя и возникала идея заявиться к Ойкаве на порог, как он сам делал. Вот только на импульсивные поступки Ушиджима способен не был. Да и был уверен, что Ойкава даже дверь не откроет — это останавливало, а не время в пути или траты на билеты. Все бесполезно, ничего не изменится — вот главный стопор.

Теперь все иначе. Ему так казалось. Он надеялся.

— Бывают отпуска.

Ойкава ничего на это не ответил, выбрался из постели, по-хозяйски открыл шкаф, отрыл ту самую футболку и прошел в ванную. Ушиджима успел заметить небольшие синяки на его руках — там, где он схватился ночью слишком сильно. На нем самом отметин должно быть намного больше: Ойкава бурно реагировал и не стеснялся пускать в ход зубы и ногти. Когда он уйдет, Ушиджима будет вертеться перед зеркалом в ванной, рассматривая царапины на спине и расплывшийся фиолетовым укус на плече — доказательства, что Ойкава действительно был с ним. От одной мысли о том, что происходило ночью, кровь приливала и к лицу, и к паху. Ушиджима не знал, что делать с этими эмоциями, но точно не хотел от них отказываться, засовывать подальше, прикрывать ежедневной рутиной. Он хотел вспоминать эту ночь снова и снова, прокручивать в голову каждый момент, как он прокручивал записи игр, выцепляя только кадры с Ойкавой. Теперь думать, что он сошел с ума, было неожиданно приятно.

«Можно тебя проводить?» — написал он спустя несколько часов. Ойкава, наверное, был с родителями, но до самолета еще оставалось время. В ответ прилетело фото билета.

Это прощание Ушиджима тоже будет хранить в памяти. Увидев его в аэропорту, Ойкава помахал рукой, а не скривился. Он зарегистрировался и сдал багаж, и они решили выпить кофе, прежде чем придет время идти к выходам на посадку. Ойкава чувствовал себя раскованно и свободно — как и всегда, Ушиджима же никак не мог расслабиться.

— И все-таки, что теперь? — спросил он, когда терпеть и держать все в себе стало слишком сложно. Он не хотел отпускать Ойкаву, так ничего и не прояснив.

— Ты ради этого приехал меня провожать? — Ойкава отпил кофе и покрутил стакан в руках.

— Не люблю неопределенность.

Ойкава подпер ладонью щеку и посмотрел в глаза. Веселье на его лице сменилось серьезностью. У Ушиджимы внутри все перевернулось.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Ойкава. — Правда не знаю. Все это, — он потер лоб пальцами и пригладил волосы, — слишком сложно.

Ушиджиме ли этого не знать.

— Ты собираешься вернуться в Японию?

— Нет, — прозвучало уверенно и легко. Ойкава явно долго об этом думал. — Ты переедешь в Аргентину?

— Нет, — в голосе Ушиджимы так же не было ни капли сомнения. — То есть я не знаю.

Он действительно не знал. Ему нравилось играть в Японии, но куда дальше заведет его жизнь, он не знал. Будет ли он играть в Южной или Северной Америке, Европе или останется на родине — можно только гадать. Странно, что именно он не любил неопределенность, но его планы на жизнь ограничивались простым «играть в волейбол и дальше», тогда как у Ойкавы был четкий путь, которому он следовал всю жизнь.

И правда слишком сложно.

— Вот и я не знаю. — Ойкава потянулся через стол и накрыл руку Ушиджимы своей. — Оставим все, как есть, и посмотрим, к чему это приведет, — он улыбнулся.

Объявили посадку.

То, что Ойкава получил гражданство Аргентины, Ушиджима узнал от него же. Теперь они переписывались каждый день, иногда созванивались, порой даже по видеосвязи. Каждый раз, когда Ушиджима смотрел на улыбающееся лицо на экране ноутбука, он все острее чувствовал, как сильно хочется оказаться рядом, как хочется прикоснуться, поцеловать и обнять. Он и раньше хотел всего этого, но теперь знал — Ойкава будет не против. Теперь расстояние и невозможность воплотить эти желания в жизнь выбивали из колеи сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он снова и снова строил маршрут, сверялся со своим расписанием и расписанием Ойкавы и никак не находил возможности встретиться. Не в Японии или Аргентине, так хотя бы где-то посередине. Подумать только, Ойкава смог столько раз прилететь в Японию, а у Ушиджимы никак не получалось вырваться.

— Не переживай, — говорил Ойкава по ту сторону экрана. — Мы еще встретимся.

Он стал еще взрослее, еще спокойнее, еще увереннее в себе. Только теперь эта уверенность была не подростковой, когда кажется, что ты особенный и весь мир у твоих ног. Ойкава прошел большой путь, набил много шишек и точно мог оценивать свои силы. Его уверенность подтверждалась всем, через что он прошел, всем, чего добился. Ушиджиме нравилась эта перемена. Только жалел, что не мог наблюдать за ней вблизи. Да и сейчас не мог быть рядом.

— Ты молодец, — искренне сказал он, когда они созвонились после очередной игры Ойкавы. В трубке повисла такая тишина, что Ушиджима даже подумал, что связь прервалась.

— Почему-то… — медленно начал Ойкава, когда Ушиджима не выдержал и позвал его. — От тебя это слышать особенно приятно.

— Но я все равно тебя обыграют

Ойкава фыркнул:

— Когда-нибудь мы это проверим.

— Обязательно.

Стоять с Ойкавой на одной площадке было до странного приятно. Пусть снова по разные стороны сетки — иначе, видимо, никогда и не будет, — пусть на формах разные флаги, Ушиджима мечтал сыграть с ним или против него еще со школы. И вот мечта сбылась. Пальцы покалывало от предвкушения, энергия распирала изнутри. Он столько раз следил за играми Ойкавы, что думал — в его силах предугадать все: каждый финт, каждое движение, каждое решение и тактику игры. Он хотел проверить на себе, насколько Ойкава вырос за эти годы. Хотел показать, насколько вырос он сам.

Ойкава кидал на Ушиджиму взгляды через всю площадку и улыбался. По одну сторону сетки с Ушиджимой собрались все, кого Ойкава очень хотел победить.

— Ойкава будет зверствовать, — сказал накануне Ивайзуми. — Он стал намного сильнее и горит желанием отомстить за все прошлые проигрыши разом. И у него очень сильная команда.

Ушиджима разочаровался бы, будь иначе Он ощупывал взглядом размах плеч, ровную, широкую спину, сильные бедра, длинные ноги и наколенники, следил, твердо ли Ойкава ступает на обе ноги, уверенно ли приземляется после прыжка. Все было прекрасно.

Еще прекраснее было то, что после игры — не важно, какой будет исход, — они встретятся и все свободное время, которое только удастся урвать, проведут вместе. Ушиджима не знал, как Ойкава собирался сбегать из отеля, где разместилась его команда, но он сказал не волноваться, у него все схвачено. Ушиджима верил.

Ойкава, уставший, но довольный после игры, ждал у раздевалки — Ушиджима столкнулся с ним нос к носу, стоило открыть дверь.

— Сходим куда-нибудь? — спросил он.

— Куда это вы собрались? — спросил вышедший следом Ивайзуми.

— На свидание, — просто сказал Ойкава.

Ивайзуми перевел взгляд с него на Ушиджиму, тот посмотрел в ответ. Готов был поспорить, что на его собственном лице такое же неподдельное удивление, как на лице Ивайзуми.

— Шутка, — протянул Ойкава. — Ива-чан, пойдем тоже, столько времени не виделись.

— У меня еще куча работы.

— Как жаль, — расстроенным Ойкава не выглядел.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него с подозрением.

— Не гуляйте долго.

— Да, мамочка.

Ивайзуми замахнулся, чтобы ударить его, совсем как в школе, но вместо этого потрепал по полосам и хлопнул по плечу.

— Рад был повидаться, — сказал он, поправляя сумку на плече. — Ты молодец.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — Ойкава помахал ему вслед, а потом повернулся к молчащему все это время Ушиджиме: — Идем?

— Ты правда пошутил?

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы это было правдой?

— Нет.

— Ты никогда не умел врать, — Ойкава подхватил его под руку и потянул за собой к выходу. — Я не шутил, — добавил он.

В квартире Ушиджимы теперь большая кровать, та сама футболка лежит всегда чистая и ждет, в стаканчике две щетки, хотя второй пользуются очень и очень редко, Ушиджиме просто нравилось, что их две. Ойкава заваривал чай на двоих, доставал из холодильника приготовленную заранее еду. Ушиджима стоял в дверном проеме и думал, что на эту картину он мог бы смотреть вечно. Вот только скоро между ними будет океан, и неизвестно, когда они встретятся снова. Ойкава обернулся, окинул его внимательным взглядом и кивнул на стол, сам полез за тарелками. Если понадобится, Ушиджима будет ждать вечность и еще немного ради нескольких дней вместе. Чувство, поселившееся в душе много лет назад, только окрепло, несмотря на расстояние, несмотря ни на что. Было бы проще любить кого-то другого. Было прекрасно любить Ойкаву.

— И все-таки, — снова начал Ушиджима. В комнате горел только ночник, тени плясали на лице Ойкавы, который сидел на бедрах лежащего Ушиджимы, уперевшись ладонями ему в грудь. — Почему я?

— Тебе не дает покоя этот вопрос? — хмыкнул Ойкава.

— Я никогда тебя не понимал.

Ойкава пожал плечами:

— Я тебя тоже, — он закусил губу, задумавшись. — Наверное, от ненависти до любви один шаг, — он резко замолчал, видимо, только сейчас осознав, что сказал.

— Ты меня любишь? — выпалил Ушиджима еще до того, как успел подумать.

— Я этого не говорил, — Ойкава легонько ткнул его кулаком в живот. — Просто… Я уже говорил, приятно быть там, где тебя любят.

— Я не говорил, что люблю тебя.

— Но и не отрицал, — Ойкава закусил губу, глядя куда-то мимо Ушиджимы. — Ты всегда был в моей жизни стеной, которую мне хотелось сломить, соперником, над которым я должен был одержать победу. Ради этого я старался. То есть, не только ради этого, конечно, но я со школы хотел тебя победить. Смотрел, как ты добиваешься успеха, радовался твоим поражениям, но грустил, потому что это не я был тем, кто смог тебя обыграть. И мне хотелось быть рядом, особенно, когда ты проигрываешь. Наверное, это можно назвать «зациклился», понимаешь?

Ушиджима понимал. Ему ли не понимать. Он зациклился еще в школе. Ойкава, как оказалось, тоже. И пусть цели у них были разные, они привели их сюда: в жизнь друг друга, в эту квартиру, в эту постель.

— И когда я получил травму, мысль о том, что, если сдамся, никогда не смогу сыграть против тебя, среди прочего заставляла меня снова и снова пытаться вернуться на площадку. Я думал, если не могу победить тебя в волейболе, может смогу сломать иначе? И я даже не мог представить, что в итоге именно ты мне поможешь. Я должен был тебя ненавидеть, я хотел тебя ненавидеть и дальше, но, — он снова посмотрел на Ушиджиму и пожал плечами, — больше не получалось.

— Я рад, — искренне сказал Ушиджима.

— А если бы я перестал играть в волейбол? Еще раньше, после школы, например. Ты бы меня забыл?

Ушиджима задумался. Изначально Ойкава заинтересовал его именно как отличный игрок. Да и потом только волейбол снова и снова сталкивал их вместе. Соперничество не давало забыть друг о друге. Единственное, что всегда было у них общее. Единственное, о чем они вообще говорили долгое время. Но даже без волейбола Ойкава останется Ойкавой: человеком, о котором Ушиджима думал, не переставая, со школы, которого хотел всегда рядом — будет он играть или нет.

— Нет, — уверенно сказал он.

Ойкава удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, — он сполз с него, устраиваясь рядом. За его спиной было много свободного места, но он все равно лег на бок, тесно прижавшись. — Думаю, когда перестану играть, вернусь в Японию, — он пристроился щекой на плече.

— Я дождусь, — Ушиджима натянул на него повыше одеяло и обнял за плечи.

— Долго ждать придется, я все-таки не собираюсь быстро заканчивать карьеру.

— Я знаю.

Он правда знал. Как знал и то, что не перестанет ждать ни через год, ни через пять лет — никогда.

— И все-таки ты меня любишь, — довольно сказал Ойкава.

Ушиджима не спорил. Он прикрыл глаза: усталость, тепло под боком — от этого клонило в сон. Размеренное дыхание Ойкавы успокаивало, его рука приятной тяжестью лежала на груди. Хотелось бы засыпать так каждый день. Ушиджима поцеловал его в затылок, вдохнув запах своего же шампуня, и закрыл глаза. Уже на границе между явью и сном он услышал:

— Я тебя, возможно, тоже.


End file.
